Never According to Plan
by SweeneyOCD98
Summary: All Arthur Kirkland wanted to do was get through high school with straight A's. All Alfred F. Jones wanted to do was teach a normal history class. But we all things never turn out like they should. Student!Arthur x teacher! Alfred. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just want to start off by saying this is my first UsUk fic so please be nice.**

**For those of you who read "Contradicting Beliefs" (300 reviews, baby!)I have a sort of update on some of the people. You know the music teacher? Well, she got fired XD. I visited my middle school and "Mrs. Tori" seemed bitter that I didn't go to a Catholic high school. Whatever.**

**ANYWAY.**

**This will NOT be as serious as my last two, hopefully. But I have to have SOME drama for a plot, right? I won't make you cry, don't worry.**

**OMG I CANNOT WAIT FOR HETALIA SEASON 5! I literally rolled all over my living room floor when I found out. My feels were going everywhere.**

**Well, enjoy!~**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had been hearing about his history teacher since he was in 9th grade. The first he heard of the man was from a few girls in the hallway at his locker. He had a bottom locker for his freshman year, and he resented every single time he went to it. One of the reasons was because he had trouble opening his locker up until his 3rd week of school (he had to carry around his books for every single class until one glorious day the bloody thing decided to cooperate). But most of all, the girl who had the locker above his would always take forever to move out of the way because she was always talking to her friends about mindless nonsense and was totally oblivious to his presence. Some days they talked about boy bands, other days about other students. He despised that girl and yet he barely knew her. He was new to the school like every other 9th grader, so he didn't want to start any trouble with anyone. Especially and upperclassmen. So while waiting for access to his locker one day, the girl said to her friends, "Can you believe how hot he is?"

"Ugh, I know!" one of her friends responded. "It's just not fair!"

"I can listen to him talk all day," another said dreamily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. _Probably talking about some wanker in their class._

"I actually like history now!"

Arthur raised his (huge) eyebrow at that. _A boy in their history class?_

The girls then scurried down the hallway. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and managed to open his locker.

For days after that, he heard multiple girls going on and on about their history class. After a while he got so damn curious he asked the girl who had the locker above his, "Excuse me, but who are you talking about?"

The girl and her friends smiled at each other. "Mr. Jones," she replied. "He's the 12th grade history teacher."

Arthur almost laughed. "That's who you keep going on about? Your teacher?"

"Yeah," her smile widened. "He's just so gorgeous."

"And charming," another girl added.

"It's pretty sad to be in love with your teacher, isn't it?" Arthur questioned.

The girl frowned and closed her locker. "Just shut your mouth, freshman. You're lucky you're cute." He grimaced at the semi-compliment.

That was another thing he was worried about; his sexuality. From when he was a young child, Arthur knew he felt no attraction to girls. He kept it a secret until he met a French boy named Francis back when he was in middle school.

"Why don't you hook up with one of them?" Francis asked Arthur, referring to a few girls that wouldn't stop staring at him.

"One: they have boyfriends. Two: they're obnoxious. Three: I'm not interested. Four: it's none of your business, Frog!"

"Ohonhon, not interested? They have gorgeous figures! Unless…" he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're playing for the other team?"

"No!" he nearly shouted back, eyes prickling with hot tears.

All humor from Francis' face was erased. "Calm down. I was just joking. Are you really…?"

Arthur avoided eye contact and nodded. Francis grinned. "It's fine with me, mon ami. Want me to hook you up with one of my guy friends?"

Arthur hit Francis with his algebra textbook and turned away. Since then, he had been open about his sexuality and, to his surprise, no one really cared. He was expecting to be bullied relentlessly. The most he got was dirty looks from a few guys and a shove here or there. It seemed like people cared even less when he got to high school. It was a public school, so the issue of religion wasn't there. Not only that, but the school had a strict disciplinary system. There was no hesitation to expel someone.

One day into the first few weeks of his freshman year, Arthur hustled to his next class and tripped when someone roughly shoved past him, falling to the floor. He felt his cheeks grow a little warm when people stared at him.

"Woah man, are you okay?" Arthur looked up to see a man holding out his hand to him with vibrant azure eyes. "Don't worry," the man grinned, "I don't bite," he then winked. Arthur blinked a few times and put his hand in the man's to get up (trying to ignore the electric current that shot through his arm when he grabbed his hand and the shock of having a grown man wink at him).

"Thank you," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed for both falling and having an (attractive) adult help him from the floor.

"No problem!" the man responded in a loud voice.

Arthur gave him a nod and quickly walked away to get to his class. _That man can't be a teacher, _he thought as he sat in his math class, _he's way too loud…and he winked at me!_

When Arthur reached his locker, the usual girl was standing there, but was pouting this time. "You're so lucky!" she stomped her foot. "I would give anything to have Mr. Jones help me up!"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Wait, _he _was Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He bloody winked at me!"

"He did?!" the girl seemed outraged.

"Yes. That's not appropriate for a teacher to do at a student!"

"So? He's hot."

"You need to get your mind checked!"

"Whatever, Eyebrows" the girl rolled her eyes and walked away. Arthur gritted his teeth at the nickname and opened his locker angrily.

That was the most he saw of Mr. Jones for three years. He would see him walking through the hallways, but he would only get a quick glimpse of him before he would enter his room. Arthur got annoyed whenever he would hear girls going on about him.

"They are a bit much, oui?" Francis said to him one day (the Frenchman had gotten into the school as well, and Arthur cursed that fact everyday).

"They're ridiculous," he huffed. "How can they not get on your nerves?"

"They do a little," he agreed "But come on," Francis nudged his shoulder. "Even you have to admit he's very handsome."

Arthur sighed. Sometimes he hated Francis, but sometimes he could tell him personal information. "He's very handsome," he said quietly. "I never denied that. But they're overreacting."

Francis shrugged. "You know, some of his students are actually trying to seduce him. They pull their shirts down a bit to show their breasts."

"Pathetic," Arthur shook his head. "I'd just like to know what's so great about him."

* * *

It wasn't until Arthur reached 12th grade that Mr. Jones became his history teacher. On the first day of school, he walked into the classroom with his Francis and his Japanese friend, Kiku, and took one of the only available seats at the front of the classroom. He looked around the classroom to see American flags practically everywhere. There were pictures of every U.S. president and a timeline of the Revolutionary War on the walls. Once everyone was seated, Mr. Jones rose from his desk and smiled.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed, making Arthur and a few others jump. "Welcome to history class. My name is Mr. Jones. I'll be teaching you American history this year." He grabbed a clipboard and pen from his desk and walked to the front of the room, standing in front of Arthur's desk.

"Okay, uhhh, say 'here' when I call your name. Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Here," the blonde responded.

Mr. Jones continued to take role and got to Arthur's name. "Arthur Kirkland?"

"Here," Arthur said.

Mr. Jones looked at him and smiled. "Hey, I remember you! You fell on the floor when you were a freshman and I helped you up!"

Some of the students sniggered and Arthur blushed slightly. "How do you remember that?"

Mr. Jones' grin widened. "No way, you have an accent!" he ignored the question. "Are you a Brit?"

"Yes," he answered quietly, resisting the urge to scold the man for being so rude.

"That's awesome!" He then continued to take role as if he didn't just have an outburst of unprofessionalism. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed quietly. His eyes wandered while Mr. Jones was talking and he noticed his teacher's outfit. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a tie that had an American flag design and black dress pants. He had dirty blonde hair with some bangs that fell over his forehead and a cowlick. On the outside, Mr. Jones looked like the perfect teacher. But as soon as he opened his mouth, that all went down the toilet. Arthur looked down at his desk and corrected himself when he noticed Mr. Jones' pants were tight fitting.

Mr. Jones put his clipboard back on his desk once he finished. "Alright," he clapped his hands together, "I can already tell this is gonna be an awesome year. My policies are pretty simple. Just do your work and hand in everything on time. That's it. If you're sick and miss class, the day you come back to school come talk to me. We can totally work something out. You can't help being sick, and I know that. But please try to make it to class. If you're late," he suddenly stopped talking to look at the front door, and then lowered his voice, "I don't care if you're late or not. I'm late sometimes, too. But let's just keep this between us." The students looked at each other and smiled, but Arthur was appalled. Tardiness shouldn't be excused so easily!

Mr. Jones looked at his watch. "Huh, we have about thirty-five more minutes together…So I should teach. First person in each row, go to the back of the classroom and give out enough textbooks for your row."

Arthur was one of those people, so he gave out textbooks and sat back down at his desk. Mr. Jones got his teacher's edition of the textbook. "Open up to page 5." He cleared his throat and began, "So basically, the discovery of America started with a dude named Christopher Columbus. Actually, his name has slight variations depending on the language you're speaking. But that's not important right now."

For the rest of the class, Mr. Jones walked up and down the aisles in between the rows of desks while teaching from the textbook. He was overly enthusiastic about every little piece of information, Arthur noted.

As he read, he would stop after reading a definition and say something like, "Man, isn't that cool?!" He would stop in front of a girl's desk every now and then and wink at her. Arthur rolled his eyes at every wink and tried to focus on Mr. Jones' words, not his body language. He was grateful when the bell rang and he got away from his annoying, obnoxious teacher.

"Can you believe that guy?" Arthur asked Kiku bitterly. "He's so unprofessional."

"His teaching style seems to be very…different," Kiku agreed politely. "But it is only the first day. He may change over time."

"Let's hope for the better." Mr. Jones had annoyed Arthur all through that class, but his mind always drifted back to him during his last class, music theory.

Arthur attended a school that focused on music. Acceptance to the school became more difficult as each year passed. Many schools in Arthur's city were Catholic schools, and most of them were closing for mainly financial reasons. So every parent tried to get their child into the school because they knew it would not be closing anytime soon. But acceptance all depended more on a student's musical talent than their grades. Arthur was not only a straight A student, but he was also superb on the guitar. Basically, he was the perfect student. He was accepted into the school with the intention of just doing his work and playing his guitar. But nothing ever goes according to plan. He was also one of the school "favorites". Why the music staff liked him so much, he didn't know. But it got on his nerves sometimes.

After the final bell rang, Arthur put the strap of his guitar case on his shoulder and closed his locker.

"Hey! You play guitar too?" Arthur gasped at Mr. Jones' loud voice and turned around to see him standing right behind him.

"Why does that surprise you?" Arthur tried to keep his tone polite. "This is a music school."

Mr. Jones shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it's cool."

Arthur nodded, and then remembered something Mr. Jones said. "You said 'too'?"

"Yeah. I play guitar. Mainly electric guitar. You?"

"I like electric guitar, but I usually have to play classical music here."

"Ah, right. Well, gotta go do some work. See ya tomorrow!"

"Right, goodbye."

_Well, that was random, _Arthur thought as he walked home from school. When he finally got into his bedroom, he leaned against the door and sighed.

"Bloody headache," he mumbled and rubbed his forehead. "What a great start to the new school year…."

* * *

Alfred F. Jones had been hearing about Arthur Kirkland ever since his first day on the job. In the Teachers' Lounge he heard his colleagues talking about some student with an English accent whose guitar skill was incredible. He only paid half attention to what they were saying and waited for his morning coffee to kick in. He smiled to himself as he felt the caffeine start to energize his being. He loved coffee almost as much as he loved hamburgers. He threw away his empty Styrofoam cup and smiled brightly, ready for his first day on the job.

A few weeks later, Mr. Jones was standing outside of his classroom waiting for his students to arrive. He ran his hand through his hair right when a group of girls walked by. His smile widened a little when he heard quiet squeaks come from them and saw blushes on their faces. He noticed that his female students had been staring at him with glossy eyes and stupid grins ever since the first week of school. He saw how they would whisper things to each other, look at him, and then giggle. It wasn't hard for him to piece things together. He had no attraction to his female students, even though he knew there were a few who tried to capture his eye. For one, they were only teenagers (although he was only in his early twenties). Secondly, some of them were minors, and even the ones who were legal would get him fired. Another reason was something he was having a hard time admitting to himself. It was something that was nipping at the back of his mind that just wouldn't let be.

But anyway, he would try to make his mannerisms slightly more sexual and would always double check his appearance before he left his house. He may not have liked the girls, but he sure loved to tease them and see their reactions. He thought most of their reactions were pretty cute, actually. It was when they would try to flirt with him that things got very awkward.

So while he was waiting for his students, he saw a boy a few feet away with bright blonde hair trip and fall right to the ground. He frowned and strode over to help the student from the floor. "Woah man, are you okay?" he asked. His breath almost hitched in his throat when a pair of emerald eyes met his. They were probably the brightest eyes he had ever seen, he figured. He remembered to keep his cool and said, "Don't worry," he added a grin, "I don't bite." Then, as if by instinct, he winked. _Man, this kid's got huge eyebrows! _Even after he helped the student up and the day had passed, something about those eyes (and eyebrows) stuck with him for a long while.

He kept hearing about Arthur's guitar skills and heard him play a few times in school events, but never talked to him or really knew what he looked like. So when he saw Arthur's name on his class list, he was mildly curious. When he called Arthur's name he was surprised to see it was the boy he helped from the floor 3 years prior with the bushy eyebrows and green eyes.

"Hey, I remember you!" he said excitedly. "You fell on the floor when you were a freshman and I helped you up!"

"How do you remember that?"

Mr. Jones's grin widened when he heard an accent flavor Arthur's words. "No way, you have an accent! Are you a Brit?"

"Yes," Arthur answered quietly.

_That's right, the other teachers said he has an accent, _he remembered.

After school he was glad he caught Arthur before he left. For some reason, he felt the need to have a conversation with his student. He pretended to be surprised that Arthur played guitar. He told Arthur about his own guitar skills hoping to spark a real conversation. _Wait, I have work….Crap. _He reluctantly said goodbye to Arthur and went into his classroom. He leaned against the door and smiled.

"This year is gonna be sweet!"

"Talking to yourself again, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred yelped and frowned he saw the math teacher, Ms. Spears, sitting on a desk in the back of the classroom.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit that sneaking-up-on-me stuff?"

"I've been sitting here the whole time."

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" he took his glasses off and wiped them with his shirt.

"Nothing. Just wondering how your first day went. Sounds like it went well."

He put his glasses back on and sighed. "Yeah, it was fine, Marissa. If you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Since when do you want to do work, Alfred?"

_Since you started flirting with me, _he thought to himself bitterly. _Go away._

"Fine," she didn't wait for a response. "I'll leave."

She hopped off the desk and tried to sway her hips as she left, but just wound up looking an ass. He groaned aloud when his door was shut and banged his head against his chalkboard. "Okay, so maybe this year won't be so cool."

* * *

**Ladies and gentleman, we've got a desperate hoe on our hands. **

**Should I continue this? PLEASE review and tell me, because I'm really not sure about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I cannot believe the feedback the first chapter got. Thank you _so much _for reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites. It means a lot.**

**Last night was the first Presidential Debate here in America. I don't know about you, but I just can't wait for all of it to be _over. _In case you're outside of the U.S., election time is very annoying. No matter what side you're on (if you even have a side), you get sick of the political talk around a year before the election. By the way, I'm not trying to start a political argument. I'm just saying that I wish November 6th would get here already.**

**Enough about politics.**

**I would have updated sooner, but high school is difficult. I freaking LOVE my English teacher. We're reading Edgar Allen Poe. :)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Mr. Jones took a sip from his coffee and smiled. "This morning is already awesome," he said to his brother, Matthew.

Matthew Williams, the school counselor (only a few students and faculty members knew he even existed), looked at his brother and asked, "Why is that?"

"I don't know. The sun is shinning, it's still nice and warm outside, and I'm not dead-tired."

Matthew smiled. Even though Alfred's enthusiasm annoyed him at some points, he did admire his ability to always smile about something. He also appreciated that Alfred always noticed him and never forgot who he was. He noticed that Ms. Spears walked in the Teacher's Lounge. "How are things going with Marissa?" he asked quiet enough so that only Mr. Jones could hear him.

Mr. Jones rolled his eyes. "She tried flirting with me again yesterday," he responded just as lowly, "I'm getting so sick of it. She's been doing this since I came here."

"I know," Mr. Williams said. "I kind of feel bad for her."

"I don't," Mr. Jones responded curtly. "She's so desperate. I've been around four years and I haven't once flirted back. Sheesh, she can't take a hint."

"Have you ever thought about giving her a chance?"

"As if. One, she's full of herself (_Much like you, _Matthew thought). Two, her laugh is like a goat. Three, I'm not attracted to her."

Alfred trusted Matthew with everything. He was the first person to know about Alfred being gay when they were 11 years-old. Matthew was surprised, to say the least, but he had nothing against it. Alfred had always been so casual about it, so Matthew had been, too.

"Did you ever tell her you….you know?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Never felt the need."

"Maybe you should tell her?"

"I don't wanna cause a scene. She seems like the kind of chick who doesn't take rejection well."

"But she might understand that it's not her that you dislike."

"Bro, I wouldn't date her even if I was straight."

From across the room Ms. Spears waved to Mr. Jones with a smile and pushed her brown hair off her shoulder. Mr. Jones gave a fake smile and waved back at her. _Ugh noooo,_ he thought as she walked over.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones," she said in an overly-sweet voice. "And good morning…um…I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Mr. Williams," Matthew sighed.

"Right." She turned back to Mr. Jones. "So how are you?"

"Fine," he forced the smile to stay on his face. "You?"

"Wonderful," she said with a stupid grin on her face.

"That's nice. I gotta go to my classroom. See ya." He walked out of the room quickly as possible. He could deal with his flirtatious students. He knew that they wouldn't make any real sexual advances, and he joked around with them in return. But he didn't even like Marissa as a person, let alone an ideal partner. With her double D's ready to pop out of her shirt (which in all honesty, Alfred found to look humorous more than sexy), it was a wonder that she had not already gotten in trouble with the principal. Or maybe she only pushed out her chest when he was around. He didn't know. He didn't really care. He just wanted it to stop.

* * *

Arthur and the rest of the students were given their official rosters (the day before they were given a temporary roster because their 8th period classes still needed to be decided). Arthur groaned aloud when he saw his 8th period teacher was none other than Mr. Jones.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Kiku asked.

"I've got this git for two periods a day!" he complained. "This is going to be torture."

"Try to give him a chance," Kiku gave him a small smile. "You may grow to like him over time."

"I doubt it," he huffed. "But I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

Each second that passed was a second closer to Mr. Jones' classroom. Arthur really didn't know why he was dreading that class so much. Sure, Mr. Jones was loud and a bit obnoxious, but he didn't seem like a bad man and certainly not a bad teacher. What was it about Mr. Jones that was just so intolerable? He thought about the matter in his math class.

"Arthur!" the booming voice of his math teacher, Mrs. Alvarez (or more commonly known to the students as The-Planet-Inside-The-Earth for her body shape), called out.

He sat up in his chair. "Yes?"

"What is the answer to problem number five?"

"I, I don't know, Mrs. Alvarez," he felt his face go pink. Why did everyone feel the need to stare?

"That's what I thought. This is only the second day of school, Arthur! We still have one hundred and seventy-eight days to go. Pay attention."

"Yes, Mrs. Alvarez," he mumbled and looked down at his textbook.

She glared at him and continued to write a problem on the chalkboard. Arthur hated math class enough to begin with, but now he had a dull teacher who was practically asking students to drift off and daydream.

5th period came around and Arthur silently walked to history with Kiku and Francis. He sat in a seat near the back of the room next to one of his good friends he had known since 9th grade, Elizaveta.

"Hey, Arthur," she smiled.

"Hello, Elizaveta," he grinned back. "How are you?"

"Alright. Tired as hell. You?"

He shrugged. "Could be worse, I guess."

"Yeah. At least we got math out of the way this morning. I _hate_ when we have it in the afternoon."

"I know. It's even harder to focus after lunch."

"Especially with Mrs. Fat-Ass. She's _so _boring."

Arthur chuckled. "Mrs. Fat-Ass?"

"She's enormous and you know it."

Mr. Jones noticed Arthur laughing with Elizaveta in the back and he felt a little bit of anger bubble up inside of him. "Starting today," he said loud enough to catch everyone's attention, "you'll all have assigned seats."

Some students groaned and Mr. Jones took out his class list. He hadn't planned to give assigned seats, so he just pointed to random desks when he called names. But he knew exactly where he wanted Arthur to sit.

"Arthur, you're gonna sit right here," he pointed to the desk in the front that he had sat in yesterday.

Arthur felt utterly defeated. _Seriously?_ He went to his assigned seat and crossed his arms. Mr. Jones smirked at him. "That's better," he said to the class, but was looking at Arthur."Now," he crossed his arms and started to walk around the room. "We know that Chris Columbus got lost and wound up here, but he and his crew weren't alone. Who else were here? Hmmm?" He looked at his class full of raised hands. "Uhh….Arthur!"

Arthur refrained from sighing. He didn't even have his hand raised! "The Native Americans," he muttered.

"Correct!" threw his hands up in the air. Some students giggled, but Arthur just huffed.

"So yeah. Some scientists think the Native Americans came from Asia over a land bridge that connected to Alaska. The land bride is called Bering Strait._ Technically_ it's just a theory, but it seems legit to me. Hint, hint: write that down!"

Everyone took out their notebooks and wrote down what they heard. "Okie dokie," he said, "I want you to read pages 13-26 and then we'll discuss it, mkay?"

As he sat at his desk, his eyes wandered around the room until they fell on Arthur. His large eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his light bangs fell over his forehead. He wondered what his hair would feel like on his fingertips. Mr. Jones looked away uncomfortably as his heart started to beat a little faster. _Focus. Get a hold of yourself. Teach. _"Okay," he got up and smiled. "Who wants to share a fact about the text?" Students raised their hands and he felt a little calmer.

Arthur listened to Mr. Jones as he walked around the classroom. Despite his best efforts, his attention was drawn to his teacher's lower body. Mr. Jones' hips would sway as he walked around and it would catch the eyes of the female students. The teacher knew this well and would make sure each step had a sway of his hips. When he walked past Arthur's desk, he noticed that the Brit had the same look on his face that the girls had. He smirked slightly and walked to the front of the class right in front of Arthur's desk. "Any questions?" They remained silent. "Good. We have, like, 5 minutes before this period is over so do whatever you want."

Almost instantly the room filled with chatter. Arthur reached into his schoolbag and pulled out the book he was reading, _Lord of the Flies. _Reality was starting to fade away and take form of the book's setting when a pair of hands slammed down on his desk. Arthur jumped in his chair and looked up with wide eyes. Mr. Jones was leaning on his desk, making their faces mere inches away.

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked loudly.

Arthur sunk in his chair a little and just showed him the cover of the book, not being able to form any words.

"Ooo, awesome. Like it so far?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly, very uncomfortable about how close they were. The bell rang and Arthur nearly jumped from his desk and grabbed his bag. He dashed out of the room and to his next class.

* * *

"Arthur, why is your face so red?" Kiku asked.

Arthur didn't answer and just buried his face in his book.

"Ohonhonhon~" Francis put his arm around Arthur's shoulder. "I think it's because of the way Mr. Jones almost kissed him."

Cheeks ablaze, Arthur smacked Francis upside the head with his book. "Idiot! Don't say such a thing!"

"Is this true?" Kiku's coffee eyes were wide.

"No!"

"Oui!" Francis cried while rubbing his head. "Come on, Artie-"

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"Fine, whatever. If you were to pucker your lips they would have touched his!"

"They would have not, Frog!"

Elizaveta came up and tapped Kiku's shoulder. "What are they fighting about now?"

"Francis said that Arthur and Mr. Jones nearly kissed."

"Oh. Totally." She had always had a certain….fondness…for gay relationships, and when she found Arthur was gay, she vowed to one day find him a suitable boyfriend. She really did want to see her friend happy, but she also wanted pictures of Arthur and his boyfriend together…

Anyway.

Francis laughed and Arthur looked horrified. "Eliza, don't tell me you believe Pepé Le Pew, as well?"

"I do. But that's because I saw it myself. He slammed his hands on your desk and you looked like you were about to pass out."

Francis laughed again and Kiku was somehow able to maintain a controlled expression on his face.

"I was _not_," he protested weakly.

"Veh, why do you look so sad, Arthur?" an Italian boy named Feliciano skipped over to them.

"Please go away," Arthur said desperately.

"Why? I want to know!"

"Feli," the Italian's boyfriend, Ludwig, grabbed his arm. "It's impolite to go up to someone and pester them about their personal problems."

"Thank you," Arthur sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

At lunchtime, Arthur heard girls in his class (including Eliza) talking about Mr. Jones.

"His hips were rocking like a freaking boat," a girl named Juliana said loudly.

"They always do!" another yelled.

Arthur sighed as he sat down at a table with Francis, Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig.

"They are so crass," he muttered.

"It's the first week of school. They'll stop the nonsense after a while," Ludwig replied.

"I doubt it. I know for a fact Elizaveta won't quit it."

"Probably not," Feliciano said through bites of ravioli.

"Hey guys," Eliza sat down as if on cue, but she had a few girls around her. "We were just talking about how Mr. Jones flirted with you today," she said to Arthur.

"He was _not!_" he said hotly.

"He really was!" a girl behind Eliza said.

"How do you call someone asking what someone else is reading flirting?"

"But," Francis interjected, "it was just the _way_ he did it."

"Don't you start talking!"

"Oh," Francis dramatically put his hand over his forehead, "how he slammed his hands onto the desk and then had to restrain himself from admitting his true feelings!"

"It's only the fucking 2nd day of school! What on earth are you going on about?!"

"That's enough!" Ludwig stood up. "All of you stop acting so childish. Francis, shut up. Girls, stop talking about something that isn't true. Arthur, please calm down." He sat back down and everyone kept quiet, knowing not to disobey the German. The girls that came with Elizaveta walked away. Arthur felt a dull pain in his head start to throb. Two days in a row he got a headache from school.

"Aside from the teasing," Elizaveta said after a minute, "What do you guys think of Mr. Jones so far?"

"He seems cool!" Feli said with a smile. "He has spiffy glasses, too!"

"He seems like a good teacher," Ludwig said. "I just wish he would calm down a bit."

"He's got a gorgeous figure," Francis said with a sigh.

Arthur grimaced at Francis' comment. "I agree with Ludwig. He seems like he drinks fifteen cups of coffee."

"But other than that, do you like him?" Eliza asked.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "He's okay, I guess."

* * *

For the rest of the week, Arthur's history classes became more and more unsettling. Ludwig was right about the girls stopping their nonsense and teasing, but Arthur wasn't concerned about them. It seemed like as each day passed, he would notice Mr. Jones' body more and more. Now that the girls had mentioned it, he noticed that Mr. Jones' hips did sway. A lot. He would also whip his hair dramatically (not as dramatic as Francis, however). He wrote prompts on the chalkboard and told his students to use their textbooks for help. When a girl would raise her hand for help, he would crouch down beside her and rest his chin on the surface of her desk. Never failing, the girl would blush and ask her question in a flustered voice. In the Brit's opinion, there was absolutely no need to act so sexual in a room full of teenagers. A minor thing he found _extremely _annoying was his laugh. It was way too obnoxious. But he found that if he focused on Mr. Jones' words and not his appearance, the class was much more enjoyable. Until one day at the beginning of the second week when Arthur didn't understand a question in the textbook. He read the question over and over, but something just wasn't clicking. He reluctantly raised his hand for Mr. Jones' help. Mr. Jones spotted his hand and smiled. He strode over to his desk and leaned on the front so, once again, his and Arthur's faces were too close for comfort.

"I…" Arthur cleared his throat when he got a whiff of his teacher's cologne. "I don't understand what this question is asking."

"Hmm," Mr. Jones took a second to read it over. "Okay bro," he smiled again. "Here's the deal. All it's asking is how Native Americans were cleaner than the Europeans. Got it?"

Arthur nodded. "Oh, okay. Thank you."

"No problem!" he stood up straight. "A hero always helps his damsel in distress!"

The class laughed and Arthur blush brilliantly. "Damsel in distress?" he repeated. "I'm not a damsel!"

"But I'm still the hero," Mr. Jones winked.

Arthur shook his head and prayed that his face wasn't too red. _Why the hell am I getting so embarrassed? There is nothing appealing about him. Stop being such a fool. _

That Friday afternoon, Arthur locked himself in his room and collapsed on his bed. 7 days down. 173 to go.

Alfred sighed deeply as he sat down on his couch. He took a sip of his Pepsi and a bite of his McDonald's double cheese burger.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked from across the room.

"Nothing, I guess."

Matthew was now concerned. His brother's usual response to that question was always something like, "Are you kidding me? I feel awesome!" or "Dude, I'm totally cool!"

"Tell me," Matthew sat down next to him. "I am a counselor…although no one knows it."

Mr. Jones grinned. "Yeah. Have you had any students come to you for help?"

"Not one," he looked down sadly. "But it's okay. Someone will notice me eventually. But I asked about you."

He frowned again. "Right…" He didn't say anything for a moment. "I think I'm falling for someone. I can't stop staring at him and, ugh, I think I'm doing everything wrong. I think I'm scaring him."

Mr. Williams smiled brightly. "That's no reason to be sad, Al! Just try to keep your cool around him and don't be so loud."

"But there's a big problem with the dude I'm into," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mr. Williams looked confused. "What is it?"

Mr. Jones exhaled. "He's one of my students."

* * *

**Durr, what a shock. And yes, I'm implying some GerIta. You think I wouldn't?**

**I'm actually basing America's mannerisms on my school's 11-12th grade history teacher (I have him for 8th period on Wednesdays). He is so freaking sexy. No joke. **

**Please review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray, another chapter! Once again, thank you for the feedback. It's awesome :). **

**Before this chapter, Ms. Spears was just from my imagination. But now, I'm basing her on this loud-mouthed bitch from my school. She should be fun to write in the chapters to come.**

**A few sentences down, you'll see that Mr. Jones says that he's 23. I know that in human years America is 19, but I felt like that was too young for him to be a teacher. 23 might be too young as well, but whatever.**

**It is now that time of day to piss people off. I have been shipping FrUk so fucking hard lately. I don't want reviews saying "Durr don't do that blah blah UsUk foreeeveeer!"**

**I obviously like UsUk. Why do you think I am writing this story?**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Matthew gasped at his brother's statement. A student? A _student? _What was he thinking?! "Alfred, that's very dangerous!"

"Duh, I know that!" Mr. Jones groaned.

"I didn't know that you're attracted to people of that age group…."

"What are you saying? I'm no pedo!" he pouted. "I teach seniors, remember? He's probably 17 or 18. And I'm only 23!" he shouted defensively. "That's not a huge age difference…."

"Alright, calm down," Mr. Williams said gently. "You have a point there with the age thing. But do you actually think you have a chance with this kid?"

"Well, no," he looked down. "But," he looked up with a smile, "I make him blush!"

"Al, that doesn't mean…"

"And I heard he's gay!" he ignored Mr. Williams.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Kids gossip a lot. I heard some girls talk about him over the years and how they wish they could date him and blah bleh bloo. And some of the dudes don't like him. I think they're jealous."

"Just because he's gay…"

"And we talk to each other! Well, sometimes. We talked about guitars and-"

"Alfred," Mr. Williams said just as quietly, but firmly. Mr. Jones frowned and quieted. Mr. Williams sighed. "Listen to me. Just because this boy is gay and close to your age does not mean you can get involved in a romantic relationship with him."

Mr. Jones didn't say anything and just looked down at his hands. They sat in uncomfortable silence before Mr. Williams asked, "What's this boy's name anyway?"

"Arthur Kirkland," he looked up.

"Oh, I heard people talking about him before. He plays guitar really well."

"I know. The dude can really play."

"Yeah. He has blonde hair, right?"

"Mhm," he grinned. "And these HUGE eyebrows. Well, they look extra big because they're black and I think it's just a bad contrast with his hair color. Ooo, but he has these awesome eyes!"

"Awesome eyes?" Awesome usually isn't used to describe a body part, but Matthew was pretty used to Alfred being weird in every way possible.

"Yeah! They're green like….emeralds? I don't know color shades. Either way, I like them!"

"Is it smart to be staring at him so much? Won't he notice?"

"Nah, he's pretty oblivious. He's always reading or daydreaming. Sometimes he has this happy look on his face like he's in La-La-Land or something. He sits right at the front of the class, too. So when I stand up at the front, it's kinda hard to not look at him."

Matthew shook his head sympathetically. Alfred was never so excited about someone before. "Let's set up a hypothetical situation."

"Umm….what's that word mean?"

"Fake."

"Oh. Go on."

"Suppose Arthur likes you back. What would you do?"

"I…." he blinked a few times and looked away, "don't know…"

"Exactly. You know you can't ask him out. If word gets out, you'll be fired instantly. If he's a minor, you'll be in real trouble."

"Yeah, yeah!" he was starting to get a little annoyed. "I know! Umm…what if I date him after he graduates?"

"That's a different story. But the reality is that if you try to flirt with Arthur, he might get disgusted and report you to the principal. You _cannot _act on this."

Mr. Jones sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" disappointment was evident in his voice.

Matthew felt sorry. "Alfred, you know I want you to be happy. Just try to find someone else, okay?"

Mr. Jones didn't say anything for a moment before suddenly jumping from the couch. "Hey! I won't know if he likes me unless I try to hint around it, right?"

"You didn't listen to me at all, did you?"

"I'll be extra careful and stuff, but come on! Who can resist the charm of a hero?!"

Mr. Williams just sighed and got up from the couch. "I'm going to go eat pancakes."

Despite totally ignoring what Matthew said at first, Alfred thought about the matter later that night while trying to fall asleep. He rolled over to look at his clock. 12:47. Great. He spent forty minutes tossing and turning and he didn't feel tired at all. Maybe Mattie was right. Maybe he couldn't just go up to Arthur and hit on him like he would with any other guy. _But I like him a lot,_ he though to himself. He could not just spend the entire year hopelessly staring at his student. He had to do _something. _He would not stand remaining silent, it was just against his nature. _Ugh, what am I thinking? I barely even know this kid! _To distract himself, he turned on his TV. He channel-surfed for a minute before settling on watching _Dora the Explorer. _

"Do _you _know where the library is?" Dora asked the audience.

"It's right behind you," Alfred said to the TV.

"Well, where is it?"

"It's right there! Turn the heck around!"

A blue computer arrow clicked on the library. "That's right!"

Alfred threw his hands in the air and shut off his TV. The show annoyed him enough so that he didn't think of Arthur, but how stupid Dora was that she couldn't just turn the freak around and look at the library!

* * *

On Monday morning, Mr. Jones strolled through the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He was a little earlier than usual and was able to avoid seeing Ms. Spears in the Teacher's Lounge, which made his morning about three times better. He was humming along and opened the door to enter the 3rd floor. He stopped humming when he heard the strum of guitar strings. He smiled to himself and stood there to listen, until his started to recognize the tune. _What student would know that song? _He walked quietly and turned the corner to see the rest of the hallway with only one student present: Arthur. He was sitting on the floor leaned back against a locker with his eyes closed. When Mr. Jones listened closer, he could faintly hear humming. He wanted to ask him what he was playing, but didn't want to disrupt him. He knew from experience that having someone barge in while in the middle of a song was very annoying. Plus, Arthur seemed to be in his own little world. He would probably be startled if Mr. Jones walked up and said something at the moment. Not only that, but the talent of his students always amazed Alfred, and Arthur was no exception. Since he was humming from around fifteen feet away, Mr. Jones couldn't really make out how Arthur's voice sounded. He wondered if he had a good voice. He most likely did. Everyone had to sing in the choir at that school. Even if his voice wasn't spectacular, he should still have some technique.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud, obnoxious, scratchy voice called, "Morning, Mr. Jones!"

Down the hall Arthur's fingers immediately froze and he opened his eyes and looked right at Mr. Jones. He stood up, put his guitar in its case, and walked out the door at the other end of the hall. Mr. Jones bit the inside of his cheek and spun around to glare at Ms. Spears.

"Geez," she laughed. "Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I was listening to him play before you came over here."

"So? There are plenty of musicians here. You can here music whenever you want."

"I wanted to hear _him _play."

"Why?"

He chose to ignore her question. "You scared him off."

"It's not my fault that kid is weird."

"He is _not_ weird!" he clenched is fists at his sides.

She put her hands up and laughed. "Man, calm down, what's wrong with you?"

Mr. Jones reminded himself that this—_woman—_was still his colleague. Starting a fight with her just wasn't worth it, at least at the moment. He just muttered "nothing" and walked to his classroom.

* * *

Arthur felt humiliated and he didn't know why. He played in front of the entire school multiple times over the past few years with no problem. He never really got stage-fright or anything like that when others were present while he played. So why the hell did he totally panic when he saw Mr. Jones? Maybe it was the fact that he was just caught off guard. He did think he was the only one in the hallway, so a new presence might have just been a bit startling. Yep. That was it. He figured it out.

"I've got a story to tell you," Arthur's science teacher, Mr. Kiddur said to his class. "So after I got my degree in Zoology, I did some work at a center studying bees. When it gets cold out, the bee hives need to be insulated or else the bees would die. So one day, my co-worker was out for some meeting and I was left alone to insulate twenty hives. You know the bee suits? Well, they only make them so tall and I needed to put duct tape around my ankles for them to be covered."

Arthur wondered why he was telling this random story, but it took up class time so he wasn't about to complain.

"So I had one last hive to insulate and the duct tape was starting to come undone. I figured, 'Well, I only have one more hive.' So while I was in there, some smart bee found my ankle and got through and stung me. And when bees sting you, their stingers release a chemical and that signals all of the other bees to sting that area. So I got out of the hive and tried to get out of the bee suit to swat them away. I was hopping on one foot, trying to get my pants off, when I heard SNAP!"

The class made an "oooo" sound.

"I sprained my ankle. I didn't get help until my partner came back from his meeting. So, I was alone, lying on the floor, getting stung by bees, for around thirty minutes."

Everyone laughed and he just smiled. The bell rang and he said, "There's your story of the day."

"Why do you think he told that story?" Kiku asked Arthur.

He shrugged. "Who knows? He's so random. It was funny to imagine him getting stung on the floor like that, though."

Kiku grinned. "Yes. I wonder if he was badly injured after that."

"Well, he's still here, isn't he? It couldn't have been too severe."

"Oh, Arthur," Francis suddenly appeared and slung an arm around his shoulder. "You know who we have next, don't you?"

"I'm well aware," he removed Francis' arm. "You don't need to remind me, Frog."

"Ah, you're absolutely right," he smirked. "You must look forward to staring at Mr. Jones' all day, don't you?"

Arthur pulled down Francis by his beard and stomped away. Francis rubbed his chin painfully.

"I don't understand why he won't admit he likes Mr. Jones," Kiku said.

"He's never liked sharing his feelings," Francis told him, "even when we were in middle school."

"Did he like boys in middle school?"

"As far as I know, no."

"It's a shame that the one person he really seems to like is his teacher."

"Oui. He doesn't have a chance. Wasted love always brings a tear to my eye," Francis sniffed dramatically.

* * *

In history class, Arthur felt more uncomfortable than usual. He felt like he just couldn't concentrate. No matter how hard he tried not to do so, he kept staring at Mr. Jones. He just didn't understand. Why did he have to make his hips sway from side to side? He had to have known that normal people don't walk like that. He had to have known the effects he had on his students. Was this all a sick joke to him? This was torture! His stares did not go unnoticed. In fact, whenever he would get the chance, Mr. Jones would glance back to make sure Arthur was staring.

"Alright dudes and dudettes," he sat on Arthur's desk. Arthur looked up at Mr. Jones' face, giving it all of his will power not to look right at his ass that was in his face.

"I want you to write me a three-page essay on The French and Indian War. Hey, don't you all roll your eyes! I could have made it five pages. It's due Friday. So if you write half a page a night, you'll do fine. I won't assign you anymore homework for this week."

"You almost never give us homework," someone groaned.

"Well Principal Cloz is going to be sitting in on this class on Friday. I've got to look professional or else I'll be in trouble. So assigning you guys something like that makes me look like a good teacher!"

"How ridiculous," Arthur mumbled.

"You know that I can hear you, right Artie?" Mr. Jones looked down at him and smiled.

Arthur scowled. "Yes, that's why I said it. Don't call me Artie."

"Ouch. Harsh, Artie."

Arthur gave Mr. Jones a look that was supposed to be menacing, but turned out to be just silly and adorable. He was pouting so his lower lip stuck out a little bit and his green eyes turned a little darker. When Mr. Jones laughed, Arthur felt himself blush. Stupid American.

"You know," Francis said to Arthur during lunch, "there's nothing wrong with thinking he's hot. I think he's hot."

"You think anything with a pulse is hot," he responded coldly.

"Me? How can you say that?" Arthur gave him a look that didn't need any clarification. "Anyway," he continued, "he is a very attractive man."

"I know this," he muttered.

"So you admit it?"

"If I do, while you stop bugging me?"

"Maybe."

"Fine," he sighed. "Mr. Jones is a very attractive man. Happy?"

"Not quite," he smirked. "Would you want to go out with him?"

Arthur looked at him in disgust. "He's my teacher!"

"So? He can't be that much older than us."

"You're sick, twisted, pervert."

"Denial," Francis coughed. Arthur glared at him and said nothing more.

Mr. Jones was eating a cheeseburger and drinking a diet Cola for lunch when Ms. Spears decided to sit with him. _What kind of crack comedy is this? _

"Why do you eat burgers everyday?"

" 'Cause I like them," he said while chewing.

"Ew, don't talk with your mouth full."

"You're the one who came over here."

"Sheesh, what's gotten up your ass today?"

Alfred definitely didn't have much class. He was loud and he knew it. But he would always talk to his colleagues respectfully. This woman had no class whatsoever. How she was able to get this job from Principal Cloz, he would never know. He was one of the most uptight mean he had ever met. She must have put on a poker face for the interview.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Well good," she took a bite from her salad. "I could never eat a burger. I'd get fat."

"One burger won't make you fat," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but eating them everyday I will."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding."

Mr. Jones contained his annoyance and blinked a few times. Keep it cool. Just eat and get out of there.

Ms. Spears' cell phone rang. She smiled and answered, "Hey, hoe! Whatcha doin'?"

Mr. Jones then concluded that she was even more annoying when talking to her friends. "Ugh, my week sucks so far," she said into her phone. "I've got my period and everything."

At that moment, Mr. Jones somehow managed to swallow his Cola and silently got up from the table, grabbed his food, and decided to eat in his classroom.

"Alfred?" Matthew came up to him in the hallway. "Are you okay? You look horrified."

He just shook his head. "This is all I'll say: I'm so glad that I'm into guys."

* * *

During 8th period, Arthur was reading a book and he felt Mr. Jones' eyes on him. He tried to ignore the feeling, but as each minute passed, the more he felt uncomfortable. He abruptly looked up from his book to confirm his hunch. Mr. Jones was staring at him. When their eyes met, Mr. Jones quickly looked away and blushed slightly. Arthur cocked his bushy eyebrow. One: why was Mr. Jones staring? Two: why in the name of God did he blush?

"Is there something about me you find so interesting enough to stare?" he asked coolly.

Mr. Jones was a bit surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting that response. "Uhh…" he tried to think of a suitable response. "Oh!" he smiled. "I was just thinking about this morning when I heard you playing your guitar."

"Oh," Arthur got a strange feeling in his chest being reminded of that again. "Well, what of it?"

"I'm pretty sure I know that song. It's 'The Wings' from _Brokeback Mountain_, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he closed his book and looked at him with mild interest. "How do you know that song?"

"I've seen the move before."

Arthur was surprised by that. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Most straight men don't watch that movie."

Mr. Jones looked away and to his other students. Most of them were either on their phones, iPods, or talking to each other. They were oblivious. He turned back to Arthur and shrugged sheepishly. "Who said I'm straight?"

Arthur's eyes widened. Mr. Jones was gay? Loud, obnoxious, overly-confident Mr. Jones was gay? Not that Arthur liked to stereotype, but he just didn't seem like the type at all.

"Oh," he tried to keep his tone polite, "I…um, sorry."

"For what?"

"Assuming wrongly."

"No problem!" his voice returned to its natural volume. "Um, you're that way too, right?"

"Y-yes," he blushed.

"If anyone bothers you because of it, tell me. I'll take care of them."

Arthur smiled in spite of himself. "No one really does. I just get a few dirty looks and that's about it…Thank you, though."

"It's cool. I'm glad that everything's okay," his tone was sincere and his azure eyes sparkled.

"Right," Arthur looked away and went back to reading his book. Mr. Jones smiled to himself. That kid was just so cute when he blushed!

After the final bell rang, Arthur cursed when he found out he left his book in Mr. Jones' class. He practically read it the whole period and only turned around once to talk to Elizaveta. How could he be so careless? He walked back to the classroom and knocked on the door.

Mr. Jones answered with his usual grin. "Hey, Artie!"

"Hi," he didn't smile back. "I think I left my book in your classroom."

"Yup, you did. It's right on your desk."

Arthur walked into the classroom and found his book right where Mr. Jones said it would be. When he picked it up, he smirked and asked, "If you knew that this is mine, why didn't you bring it to me yourself?"

"Tch, a hero has better things to do."

"Yeah, right," he put the book in his bag.

"Next time I'll help my little damsel in distress."

Yet again, Arthur's face heated up. "Why do you call me that?"

"You are my damsel in distress!" he stood heroically.

"Why am I your damsel?"

" 'Cause you're little and cute."

Well that escalated quickly. "Uh," his face was on fire. "O-okay. Thanks? Right. I have to go. Goodbye!" he darted from the classroom. He stopped running when he made it outside. He put his hand over his heart. Damn that man.

* * *

**I don't know how I made this chapter that long, but I did. **

**Yes. I am basing things that Ms. Spears says on the bitch in my school. Yes, the science teacher's story is real. My science teacher told us that story. The image of him on the floor getting stung by bees, oh God XD**

**Oh, and you should listen to "The Wings". In case you don't know, _Brokeback Mountain _****is a movie (based on a short story) about two male cowboys in 1963, Wyoming, who fall in love. Very sad story. Just don't watch it with your parents. There's a gay sex scene ;) Oh, and a couple hetero ones.**

**Please review!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm hungry. Just saying.**

**In other news, thanks for the reviews! There's some reviews that say something like "I don't know if you'll read this..." I read all of my reviews because they make me so happy! :D**

**I'm in love with my English teacher. Seriously. He's so freaking awesome and supports gay marriage! :D My friends and I agree that he and my science teacher have sexual tension for each other. But we debate about who would be on top...**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Arthur felt like an absolute fool. When he became a teenager, he promised himself that he would not fall head-over-heels for someone or succumb to his crazy hormones. Just keep on task. Concentrate on school work and maintain straight A's. But as the days went on, this became harder and harder to do. Mr. Jones was just too damn likeable. During 8th period one day, he discovered that they had a mutual distaste for Ms. Spears. "She doesn't teach very well," Arthur admitted. "She spends a lot of time playing with her phone. She texts a lot, too."

"Sheesh, even I don't do that," Mr. Jones said.

"You just jump around the classroom and shout that you're a hero."

"She always tries to flirt with me," he lamented, ignoring Arthur's previous statement. "She's been doing it ever since my first day here. It's sooo annoying."

"Have you told her that you're not into her?"

"Not directly, but I've dropped a ton of hints."

"Does she know that you, well, play for the other team?"

"Nah. I never felt the need to tell her."

"If you do, she might stop," he suggested.

"Eh, nah."

He shook his head. "Git."

"Dude," Mr. Jones leaned across his desk and motioned for Arthur to come closer. Arthur felt his stomach churn as he inhaled Mr. Jones' cologne. Why was this man always too close for comfort?

"She's as dumb as a doormat," his said lowly. "Listen to this."

* * *

Now, Alfred was no genius. That was clear as day. There were many matters that he was completely oblivious to. He had many moments that gave him the stereotypical label of a dumb blonde. He lived in his own little world where he was a hero and he was always right. Reading the atmosphere was something that went over his head completely. But generally, Alfred was a smart man. Whatever he was interested in, he learned it and learned it well. He didn't like to show off his intelligence too much or correct people. Instead, he liked to catch them by surprise by saying something smart. He loved the looks on people's faces when he would prove them wrong with some facts or whatever because he knew most people saw him as just a buffoon. However, there were some people that made him want to just facepalm. Some people were so stupid that it was painful. Ms. Spears was one of those people.

One lunch period, Mr. Jones was sitting in the Teacher's Lounge with Mr. Williams, Ms. Spears, the Spanish teacher, Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo (or Mr. F.C.), and the English teacher, Mr. Bierfeld. They were talking about their classes and how their students were doing.

"We're reading _The Masque of the Red Death,_" Mr. Bierfeld said. "They're having a little trouble understanding the writing."

"It is kind of hard to read," said Mr. Williams.

"I know, and I'm kind of impressed with how well some of them are doing. There's this one paragraph with words of French origin like _arabesque _that I know they won't understand."

"You know," Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo took a bite from his lettuce and tomato sandwich, "knowing some Latin helps with English grammar."

"Yeah, but learning Latin is pretty pointless now," Mr. Jones observed. "It is a dead language. Unless you want to become a priest."

"Wait," confusion dawned on Ms. Spears' face, "don't Latinos speak Latin?"

The other teachers froze to look at her. They hoped she was joking. She wasn't. _Really,_ Mr. Jones resisted the fiery urge to slap his hand against his forehead, _you're really that stupid?_ Mr. Jones' brain started to throb.

"No," Mr. F.C. responded quietly. "Latinos speak Spanish. No one speaks Latin anymore."

"Oh. Well how am I supposed to know? Everyone should just learn English."

Mr. F.C. narrowed his green eyes. "You do realize that I teach Spanish?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Mr. Jones leaned over and whispered, "Welcome to the club."

"What'd you say?" she grew a little irritated.

"Ms. Spears, how could you not know that?"

"Hey, I'm American. I speak English; I don't care about any other language."

Mr. F.C. was getting angry now. "That's offensive, Ms. Spears."

"Yeah, sorry," she said dismissively. She turned back to Mr. Jones, "You're the one who only has an American map in your entire history room."

"I only teach American history," he glared at her.

"Guys," Mr. Williams stepped near them, "please."

Ms. Spears smiled a little, but Mr. Jones' glare did not falter. Mr. F.C. muttered something in Spanish and bit into his sandwich a bit violently. Mr. Bierfeld and Mr. Williams looked at each other and just shrugged, not sure how to break the awkward atmosphere. A few moments passed of silent chewing and glaring.

"So, uh," Mr. Bierfeld started quietly, "my son is turning three on Sunday."

When in doubt, bring up children. Children always seem to make people happy. Everyone at the table smiled and went "awwww!" Mr. Williams gave a short nod to Mr. Bierfeld. Matthew knew that Alfred wouldn't be able to take much more of Ms. Spears. At this point, he didn't blame him.

* * *

Arthur didn't know whether to laugh at the story or just feel disgusted. He instead felt a loss of hope for humanity. "She was dead serious?"

"Yup," Mr. Jones nodded. "Now go back to your desk before people get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?"

"Oh, nothing," he winked.

Another day, again during 8th period, Mr. Jones said, "You always seem uptight. You're a kid! You're supposed to have fun!"

"Unlike you, I take pride in my work," he said coolly.

"Why so serious, Artie?" Mr. Jones smirked.

"Why so dim-witted, Mr. Jones?" he smirked back.

"That's not very nice, my damsel," he pouted.

Oh, yes. That was another thing. Mr. Jones practically _insisted _on calling Arthur his damsel. It made the other students laugh, but it made Arthur uncomfortable because he was certain that every time Mr. Jones would call him that, his eyes would sparkle with something other than pure mischief. He thought that it was his imagination at first. But when he asked Elizaveta during down time in history if she noticed it as well, her response was, "Hell yeah! The tone of his voice changes a little and…ahh! It's really cute!"

"How is it cute? It's creepy!"

"It would be creepy if he was like in his 40's. Hmmm, I wonder how old he really is…" She raised her hand high and waved it around in the air. "Hey, Mr. Jones!"

"Yeah?" he hopped over to their desks with a smile.

"How old are you? If, of course, you don't mind me asking…"

"Not a problem. I'm twenty-two. Why?"

"Just curious," she played innocent.

"Mkay. Well, how old are you two?"

"Eighteen," they both responded.

"Oh okay," his smiled seemed to grow a little wider, "just curious."

When he walked away, Elizaveta whispered. "He's only a few years older than us! It's not creepy!"

"But I'm still his student!" he whispered back. "Isn't that aspect at least slightly creepy?"

"Slightly. But love always finds a way," she winked.

"You sound like Francis," he scowled.

"But do you really think he would do something against your will?"

Arthur sighed. Mr. Jones may have been a creep, but he wasn't a rapist (like Francis). "No."

"Then I say everything could work out if you're careful enough."

The bell rang and Arthur got up, "This conversation is over."

* * *

Later that day during lunch, Mr. Jones ran to Mr. Williams' office. As usual, it was empty. "Hey, bro! Guess what I found out?"

"I don't know. What?"

Mr. Jones shut the front door behind him and walked over to his desk. "Arthur is legal," he told him quietly.

Mr. Williams sighed quietly. "Alfred, that still doesn't mean you have a chance with him."

"Yeah, it does! I can't be labeled as a pedo 'cause he's of age!"

"But he might not want to be-"

"Man, this is awesome. I'm happy. I'm hungry. See you in the Teacher's Lounge!" he walked out of the room.

"Uh…right…" Mr. Williams said to his empty room.

After learning Mr. Jones' age, Arthur felt worse than before. They were only four years apart. That gave him a sense of hope. A false sense of hope, of course. In different circumstances, he might actually consider going out with him. Mr. Jones was attractive, funny, fun to be around, smart (sometimes), and good-hearted. He was also an idiot, but Arthur felt some appeal to that quality, too. Don't ask why, because he had no idea. The point is that he wasn't just attracted to Mr. Jones' body. When Mr. Jones would stop his teasing and they would actually have a casual conversation, he was pleasant to talk to. But why in God's name did he have to fall for a teacher? Did the universe just hate him? This just wasn't fair.

"Hellooo? Earth to Arthur!"

Arthur blinked when a hand was waved in front of his face. Mr. Jones was staring at him with his arms crossed around his (very broad and muscular) chest. He frowned. "Are you okay, dude?"

"Yeah," Arthur shrugged. "I'm fine."

Mr. Jones didn't look convinced. "See me right after this period. You don't have to go home right away, right?"

"No, I can make it." What did he want to talk to him about?

"Good." Arthur felt uncomfortable under Mr. Jones gaze, but then Mr. Jones walked to his desk.

Right after 8th period, the students left the classroom but Arthur stayed put. Mr. Jones shut the door to his classroom and walked in front of Arthur's desk.

"Arthur, I'm a little worried about your behavior."

"Why is that?"

"Well, when you first came into this classroom, you raised your hand constantly and did extremely well on your tests."

"Am I now doing poorly?"

"I wouldn't say that. Your grades dropped from an A+ to a B. A B isn't bad, but it's just that your grades have been slowly declining since the first couple weeks of school."

Arthur's heart sank with that. He was slipping and didn't even know it. "I haven't even noticed…"

"Are you feeling stressed lately or something?" Mr. Jones sat on top of Arthur's desk. "Is something troubling you? You haven't been yourself."

Arthur was surprised at Mr. Jones' genuine concern for his well-being. He had teachers who cared before, but none were able to pick up the signs of when he was stressed. While it was true that he was never stressed for this particular reason, he would often get worried about the school's concerts where he would have to perform on his guitar. To have a teacher recognize a difference in his behavior was something new.

"Well," he blushed a little. He thought about what to say. Arthur was never one to tell a lie. A gentleman never fibs. But there was no way he could tell Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones would laugh in his face or get disgusted. Maybe both. "It's just this guy…"

"Is someone bothering you?" Mr. Jones' eyes grew dark.

"Oh, n-no!" he waved his hands and shook his head.

Mr. Jones made a humming sound of thought before smiling. "Is it a guy you like? I mean, like-like?"

"Mr. Jones!" his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Mr. Jones laughed. "Aww, that's really cute! Come on, tell me! Who is it? Huh? Huh?"

"I don't want to tell you!" Arthur got up from his desk and walked a few feet away, crossing his arms and scowling at his teacher.

"Why not? I can keep a secret!"

"Yeah, sure," he rolled his eyes, struggling to keep on his cynical demeanor when his heart was pumping a million times a minute.

"Well," a little bit of humor dropped from his voice, "can you at least tell me why he's got your attention?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and Mr. Jones' cheeks went a little pink. "Er, uh, I need to know to help you!" he put on a smile that Arthur could tell was forced.

"If you must know, he's…this bloody _idiot _that I just cannot stand sometimes. He gets on my nerves constantly and seems to always find the right times to annoy me. Whenever I see him, he won't leave me alone."

"Those don't sound like things you like about a person."

"Hold your horses. I'm not finished." Mr. Jones grinned slightly and began to kick his feet, still sitting on Arthur's desk. That gesture started up Arthur's rant again. "Another thing is that he's so childish. Sometimes I can't believe that he's my-" He stopped his sentence abruptly. He almost said the taboo. The word that made his desires so very wrong.

"He's your…what?" Mr. Jones was now on the edge of the desk with a grin.

"My..." _teacher. _"My elder." Well, that wasn't a total lie.

"Oh," Mr. Jones' shoulders slumped and his grin vanished. "Is that why you're worried? Because he's older?"

"Partly," he let out a breath of relief. _He seems to be buying it. _

"It all depends on the age difference," he jumped off the desk. "How much older is this guy?"

"Only a few years."

"How many?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"It's my business."

"You're the one who decided to tell me."

"You're the one who asked!"  
Mr. Jones made sure to choose his vocabulary wisely. "As your elder, I command you to tell me!"

Arthur nearly growled. "I'm a young adult. I don't need to tell you. Don't I have the right to remain silent, American?"

"Yeah, I guess. Speaking of which, you said you're a young adult. Then shouldn't it be okay for you to date someone older? You are legal."

Alfred smiled as Arthur's emeralds stared a hole into him. His heart pumped with anticipation. He was wearing the Brit down and he knew it.

After a minute, Arthur settled on a reply. "The circumstances we are in do not allow us to have a formal relationship."

"A formal relationship? What other kind of relationship is there, a _secret _relationship?"

"What are you implying?" his worry started to escalate. Mr. Jones gave a half shrug and took smooth strides over to Arthur. Arthur backed up a little until his back hit a hard surface. He looked back to find himself against the chalkboard. _God damn it! _

"Maybe," Mr. Jones extended his long index finger to reach under Arthur's chin. Arthur tried to look away but Mr. Jones used his finger to push Arthur's head up so they were staring into each other's eyes. The feeling of Mr. Jones' breath on his face sent shivers down Arthur's spine. "Maybe," he said again, and then gave a smile that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame, "the damsel fell for the hero."

That's it. He just couldn't take it anymore. Honestly, who would? Arthur smashed his lips against Mr. Jones'. Alfred was surprised; he hadn't expected Arthur to ignite the kiss. But hey, who cares? He was kissing Arthur. He kissed back, closing his eyes and using his other hand to cup Arthur's cheek. Arthur's mind was screaming at him to stop. Someone could come in the classroom. This was all too dangerous. But Mr. Jones was an amazing kisser. They broke apart and just stared at each other.

"Fuck you," Arthur whispered.

Mr. Jones smiled and ran his thumb over Arthur's cheek. "This could work," he whispered. "If we're cautious."

Arthur took a deep breath to try to calm his heart. "Yes, it could."

"Are you sure about this?"

Arthur laughed dryly. "No."

"Neither am I." He frowned, "Hey, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this or anything. Only if you want to."

"I do," he said loudly. "Um, I, I think I do."

Mr. Jones moved his hands to intertwine with Arthur's. "We'll make this work."

Arthur looked down at their fingers laced together. "Yeah," he smiled softly.

* * *

**Uggggh, fluff. I hope I didn't fuck it up too badly.**

**Mr. Bierfeld is my English teacher, and that name is kind of a parody of my real teacher's name.**

**Yes...the real Ms. Spears said that. When she said it, I felt the blood boil in my veins. Her stupidity hurts me...SERIOUSLY. WHO THE HELL DOESN'T KNOW THAT?**

**Sorry.**

**If you haven't noticed, this chapter is shorter than the rest. I have no clue what to do with this. Any suggestions?**

**Please review!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe I screwed up Mr. Jones' age. I made him 23 in chapter 3 and 22 in chapter 4...WHATEVER. He's 22, okay? Ignore my fuck up.**

**Tomorrow is Halloween! I'm so excited! I'm being the Joker from _The Dark Knight. _What are you being?**

**A week from now is Election Day. Finally these political ads will go away! **

**Thank you for the suggestions for what to do with this.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Over the next few days, Matthew could tell that something happened between Alfred and Arthur. The first sign was that Alfred was goofier than usual. When he would ask why, Mr. Jones would just smile and say, "Life is just awesome, bro." That wasn't exactly an unusual response from him, but that was his reply every single day.

Arthur's behavior changed as well. His complaints about history class did not decrease, but he would talk with less venom in his voice. And sometimes, the slightest trace of a grin would be on his lips. That certainly wasn't right. But the thing that was most prominent was their behavior toward each other. In the hallways, Mr. Jones would snatch Arthur's books from his hands as he walked by. Arthur would hold out his hands and impatiently tap his foot, waiting for his books to be returned. Mr. Jones would smirk and return them. This happened everyday. But maybe Mr. Williams was just worrying too much. After all, Alfred wouldn't _actually _try something with Arthur, right…?

Mr. Jones and Arthur tried to hide their relationship as best as they possibly could. They told absolutely no one. They couldn't. Although Alfred trusted his brother, he just didn't want to take the risk. They tried to act normal during class. Mr. Jones tried to focus on all of his students and not just Arthur. Arthur had it a bit easier, though. No one thought twice when he would stare at Mr. Jones' body. That wasn't new.

It was decided that everyday after the students left the classroom from 8th period, Arthur would go back into the room for a few minutes. That was the only time in which they knew they were safe. Well, safe as possible.

Mr. Jones shut his classroom door and spun around, smiling brightly. At this point, they had been "together" for around eight school days. Arthur grinned and sat on the top of his desk. "I still can't believe we're doing this," he said.

"I know," Mr. Jones ran his hand through his silky hair and walked to Arthur's desk. "Crazy, isn't it?"

Arthur nodded. "So how was your day?"

"Okay, I guess. My eleventh graders wouldn't stop talking and wouldn't listen to me. It was so freaking annoying."

"Did you punish them?"

"No, but I yelled at them."

"That never does any good."

"I know, but I was so pissed off. I needed to blow off some steam."

"Speaking of getting pissed off; did you see Ms. Spears today?"

"How can avoid her?' he groaned. "I can't escape her. I think she stalks me."

"Did she say anything stupid?" Mr. Jones gave him a look that said it all. "Okay, anything particularly stupid?"

"She asked Mr. F.C. how many languages he speaks, which actually isn't stupid. Surprising, right? Well, after that she said, 'I don't know how you can do that. I'm still learning my American.' "

Arthur just shook his head. "Didn't she say that she only speaks English when she said the Latinos speaking Latin thing? How…_why _did she say American?"

"Who knows?" he threw his hand in the air. "She's so…ugh!"

"And I thought you were a stupid American…"

"Hey!" he stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Not nice!"

Arthur laughed at his teacher's expression and got off his desk. He wanted to hug him, but felt too awkward to do so. But asking him for a hug was completely out of the question. That was childish. Unnecessary. _But I can't just stand here like a fool,_ he had a debate in his mind. _Okay. Suck it up. Be a man._ He quickly took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Mr. Jones' shoulders, his heart about to burst.

Mr. Jones' eyes widened. He wasn't used to/expecting affection from Arthur (or any other man, for that matter). He hugged his student back and could practically feel the heat radiating from Arthur's cheeks.

"That was sudden, Artie."

"Shut up, git," he mumbled into Alfred's chest. "Don't ruin the moment."

Instead of his trademark laugh, Mr. Jones just chuckled softly. Arthur pulled away but stayed embraced in Mr. Jones' arms. "We're going to hell, aren't we?"

"Probably."

Arthur looked at his watch. "Damn, it's 3:24. I should get going."

"Okay," Mr. Jones reluctantly let go. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodbye."

The next day, lunch was right after history class. Arthur smiled to himself when he thought about his boyfriend's enthusiasm when teaching… Did he think "boyfriend"? That was a word he rarely used. It felt so horribly wrong to refer to Mr. Jones as his boyfriend, but it was inside his head so it's okay. No one could hear him. Anyway, the way Mr. Jones would wave his hands in the air or jump around to prove a point was quite a spectacle. One day, Mr. Jones asked a question that really stumped his class.

"Come on," he insisted. "One of you has to know it!" He frowned when no one raised their hand. "Pleeeaaase, guys! At least try. Just guess!"

Kiku thought over the information in his head, searching for a solution. A light bulb went off and his hand shot up.

"Thank you, Kiku," Mr. Jones smiled in relief. "What do you think the answer is?"

"The Dutch East India Company?"

"YES!" he shouted and jumped five feet in the air. "Thank you!"

He stopped jumping to stare at his students in confusion. "What? What's so funny?" Arthur smirked and pointed to the door. Mr. Jones looked to see the principal standing there looking appalled. "Oh," Mr. Jones smiled nervously. "Good morning, sir…."

Arthur jumped when Francis threw an orange at his head. "Ow, damn it!" he growled at Francis. "What the hell was that for, Frog?"

"You've been staring at the wall with a big goofy smile!" He lowered his voice, "Are you high?"

"No!" he roughly slapped Francis' arm. "I have never done such a thing in my entire life!"

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I don't wear feminine underwear!"  
"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mr. Jones said as he walked by them.

Francis laughed hysterically and Arthur just sat there in shock before getting to his senses and yelling, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" across the room.

Mr. Jones just ignored him and ate his lunch at the other end of the room.

"You're gonna let him talk to you like that?" Ms. Spears sat down next to him.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Just try to be friendly. There's no pointing getting aggravated. Play nice. "Yeah, he doesn't mean it."

"Still, I'd give him detention if he said that to me," she sipped her diet Snapple.

"Since when do you care about discipline?" he teased.

"I don't care if my students talk during class. But I don't want them saying shit to me."

"Fair enough."

She flipped her curly hair over her shoulder. "So, what are you doing after school?"

He froze in mid-bite of his hamburger. "Uhh, I'm going straight home. I've got a lot of papers to grade."

"Oh, that's too bad," her voice had a rasp that was supposed to be seductive. "Because we could have done something together."

"Yeah, well, I can't."

"Tomorrow, then?"

Mr. Jones tried to think of another excuse when Arthur came stomping over to them. "Mr. Jones, I'll have you know that your remark was rude and false!"

"It took you this long to come over here and say that?" Mr. Jones laughed.

"Well," Arthur blushed a little, "I…just wanted to clarify!"

"Yeah, but that was totally delayed."

"Shut up!"

They continued to bicker and Ms. Spears rolled her eyes. She didn't like Arthur. Not one bit. She thought he was cocky and just overall unpleasant. Plus, Mr. Jones liked him better than her. He liked a student better than her. But why? What didn't he like about her? Better yet, what did Mr. Jones like about Arthur? That got Ms. Spears thinking. She watched them bicker. She shook her head, _Get your head out of the gutter._ Still, she would watch them a little closer for now on. Knowing that the two wouldn't notice, she got up.

As the counselor, Mr. Williams received word when a student's grades drastically dropped. It was his duty to find out why. He saw how Arthur's grades went from an A at the start of the year to a C+ instantaneously. The thing that caught his attention was Arthur had an A in every class. The C+ was in history. Matthew had a bad feeling in his stomach. He called for Arthur to have a conference with him right after lunch.

Arthur knocked on the opened door. "Mr. Williams, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Arthur sat down uncertainly. "Do you know why you're here?" Mr. Williams asked. Arthur shook his head. He didn't know. It's not like he was causing trouble or being picked on by other kids. He was a normal student (in a certain sense). "Well," Mr. Williams pulled a paper from Arthur's file and gave it to him, "as you can see, your grade in history has dropped quite a bit from the start of the school year."

Arthur's heart stopped. Damn it. _Keep it cool. _"Oh…" was all he said.

"Did you know that your grades are slipping?"

Yes. "No," he replied.

"You haven't had any problems in history during your entire time here. Is there a reason that this year the subject is causing you some trouble?" he asked softly.

Arthur avoided Mr. Williams' eyes by staring at the paper in front of him. "I don't know," he lied. "I understand the material. I just…screw up with tests."

"Are you sure that's the issue? I think you're telling the truth, but, once again, this hasn't happened before."

"I…" his throat became dry. What could he say? "Mr. Jones is just a little…distracting."

"How so?"

"Well…" Well, he walks around the classroom swaying his hips and wearing tight pants that make it look like he has a constant boner. "There's something about him that makes it hard to concentrate."

"Is it his enthusiasm?"

"Yes, that's it." Let's go with that.

"Do you want me to mention something to him?"

"He won't listen."

"Maybe not, but I am his brother…But that has never meant much…"

"Wait, you two are brothers?"

"Yes. You couldn't tell?"

"No. You two don't look a lot alike and have different last names, so…"

"Oh right," he smiled. "We are brothers, though."

Arthur wasn't sure if that made him feel calmer, or more uncomfortable. If Mr. Williams were to somehow find out, then he might not tell anyone because Mr. Jones is his brother.

"He can be quite a handful," Mr. Williams said. "I can see how he can be distracting. You can't imagine what it's like to live with him. Sometimes it's like I'm not even there."

Arthur laughed, "I can picture that."

Mr. Williams smiled again. "Look, please try to focus in class. You've done so well in every other subject; it would be a shame if you failed this."

"I don't plan to fail, Mr. Williams. I'll try my best."

"Good. Bye, Arthur."

"Bye, Mr. Williams."

After that talk, Matthew felt more suspicious than ever.

Mr. Jones shut his door after 8th period. "Man, what a day," he said to Arthur.

"Mr. Jones, your brother called me to his office today."

Mr. Jones looked at him with a smidgeon of worry. "Mattie?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess. Is that his first name?"

"Yeah. What did he say?"

"He asked me why my history grades are going down the toilet when I'm doing well in every other subject, and when history has caused me no trouble in the past."

"What did you say?" he sat on the floor next to Arthur's desk.

"I told him that you distract me."

The blood drained from Mr. Jones' face. "You mean-"

"No! Not in that way!"

"But I do distract you in that way, don't I?" he smirked.

"That's beside the point!" he blushed furiously. "Anyway, Mr. Williams said that he could see how you can be distracting."

"Gee, that was nice of him."

"It's true, you know."

"I can't help it that I'm awesome."

"Oh yeah, that's it."

"You know it is."

Arthur shook his head and continued, "It seems that we got off the hook, for now."

"Yeah…" he entered a trance of thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

Mr. Jones looked up and put his hand on Arthur's knee. "I'm just wondering what would happen if Matt—Mr. Williams—ever found out. I don't know whether or not he'd tell."

"That's what I was thinking," he put his hand on top of Mr. Jones'. "What do you think?"

"I don't think he would, but only because we're brothers. If we weren't related and he found out, he wouldn't hesitate."

"Are you sure he wouldn't tell?"

"I can't be sure. But either way, we just have to try to hide this better."

"I know," he lightly squeezed Mr. Jones' hand.

Mr. Jones looked up at him with worried blue eyes. "Man, I wish graduation would get here so we didn't have to hide it."

"But," Arthur thought about it for a moment. "Don't you think people might question us being in a relationship right after graduation?"

"What do you mean?"

"People might suspect that something was going on with us during the year."

"You're right…But it wouldn't matter, right? You're legal and you wouldn't be my student anymore. And there wouldn't be any hard proof of us being together during the year." Then neither of us can get in trouble."

"I suppose not."

Someone knocked on the door and Mr. Jones jumped to his feet. He walked across the room and opened the door to see Matthew standing there.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"I talked with one of your students today."

"I know. Arthur, right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"He's right here," he stepped aside so Matthew could see Arthur sitting in his desk. Mr. Williams surprised eyes met Arthur's. Arthur's heart pumped faster. _ What the hell is that buffoon doing? _"He's here for tutoring," Mr. Jones told his brother.

"Oh," Mr. Williams smiled. "Good. I was just about to tell you to start tutoring him."

"I'm always one step ahead of you, bro," he laughed. _In more ways than you think. _

"It seems to be that way. Well, see you at home."

"Yup, see ya!" He shut the door again. He leaned his head against the door and sighed. "Man, that was close…"

"How did you come up with an excuse so quickly?" Arthur got out of his seat and walked to Mr. Jones. "And how were you so calm?'

"I don't know. I felt like I was gonna scream on the inside. But," he turned around to face Arthur, "that could be our excuse now. That I'm your tutor. It's totally believable."

"Yes, that can work," he said more to himself. "You can, of course, actually do your job and tutor me."

"Nah."

"Terrible teacher."

"Nu uh. It's not my fault that you can't stop staring at my sexy physique."

"That is not that case!"

He laughed. "I see you staring at me all of the time!"

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I don't deny that. But hey. I'd rather have you stare at me than the female students or…" he shivered in disgust, "Ms. Spears."

"I think she stares at you more than anyone."

"Please don't remind me."

"She's in love with you," he teased. "She's been in love with you for years, hasn't she?"

"Enough, Artie!" he clamped his hands over his ears. "I'm not listening!"

"Oh, calm down. Anyway, if we are to pretend that you're tutoring me, don't you think that we should at least have history books out?"

"Yeah, good point. We'll start doing that tomorrow."

"Okay. I've got to go now. Bye, Mr. Jo-"

"Alfred. My name is Alfred. Call me that when it's just us."

"Okay, Alfred," his name felt strange on his lips.

"Tomorrow," Mr. Jones put on his louder voice that he used when teaching, "we'll continue chapter five," he said as he opened the classroom door.

Arthur was confused for a second, but then caught on. "Right. Goodbye, Mr. Jones."

Later that night, Alfred was on his Facebook account when he saw he had eight notifications. Five out of those eight were from Ms. Spears. _Why did I add her, again?_ She liked two of his pictures and three of his statuses. He noticed the pictures that she posted of herself in his News Feed. All of her pictures made the slutty high school girls look dignified. He closed his laptop. That woman was going to drive him insane.

* * *

**I...don't have much to say. Lol.**

**Please review!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you for making this story reach over 100 reviews! :D**

**Halloween was awesome! I looked great, if I do say so myself. I got a lot of candy. Little kids were either amazed or horrified of me.**

**I can't believe I didn't mention Hurricane Sandy last chapter! If Sandy hit your area, I hope you're alright. The most we got was knocked down trees. We got lucky. New Jersey got SCREWED.**

**Dun dun dun, Election Day is in a day and a half. I can picture America being sick around election time. Like, he has a constant headache and he feels weak. Idk. Just a thought. It would be interesting if Himaruya ever did something like that.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon when Arthur decided to go to the movies with Kiku. He needed some time with his friend to just relax and enjoy the weekend without any stress. Fear constantly shadowed Arthur during the school days. But for right now, he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Francis stole my lunch yesterday," Arthur recalled bitterly. "He claimed that my cooking will eventually kill me and replaced my food with some fancy French thing. That bastard." It took a moment for him to realize that Kiku wasn't listening. He followed Kiku's gaze to a crane machine with toys inside.

"Kiku," he tapped his shoulder.

"Oh," he turned back a little caught off guard, "I'm sorry. I was just…"

"You want a toy, don't you?"

"….Hai," he looked away in shame.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took out a few quarters. "Here. Go win that stuffed cat I saw you looking at."

Kiku grinned, "Thanks, Arthur." He went over to the machine and inserted the quarters. His brown eyes stared in concentration as he lowered the crane to grab the stuffed cat. The crane caught the cat by its ear, but then dropped the toy as it moved. Kiku frowned. "Oh well, it was worth a shot," Arthur said when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Anyway," Kiku said as they walked into their theater, "before you said that Francis replaced your lunch with some French food?"

So he was listening. "Yes. That cheesy, wine loving arse."

Kiku kept quiet. _Francis was probably only trying to help…._He would never say it to his face, but he, and like many other people, found Arthur's cooking and taste in food horrendous. But Arthur tried his best, so he wasn't about to crush his spirits. "You seem to hate him more than Mr. Jones," Kiku joked.

"I do. Mostly because I don't exactly _hate _Mr. Jones. Most of the time."

"You seem to strongly dislike him, at least."

"He's just…something else. I think he's a good teacher, despite when he yells and acts like a child."

"Didn't you say that you're having trouble in history?"

"I am, actually. I can't seem to focus," he kept his voice as indifferent as he could.

"Really? It looks like you're paying attention, to me."

"How so?"

"You're always staring intently at Mr. Jones when he walks around the classroom."

"Of c-course I am!" he blushed. "He's the teacher. I must listen to him."

"But," Kiku looked at him in puzzlement, "if you're listening to him that much, then how are you not focusing?"

"Uhh…Oh, look! The movie is starting," he pointed to the screen and stuffed his face with popcorn.

Kiku shook his head, "It is only a preview." Arthur didn't respond because his mouth was full. Kiku waited for Arthur to swallow his popcorn before asking, "You deem Mr. Jones attractive, don't you?" Arthur nearly choked in his soda. He continued, "Is that why you cannot focus but keep staring at him?"

"That's ridiculous," he chuckled nervously.

"I thought I heard you say that you like him to Francis."

"I said nothing of the sort."

"You can tell me, you know. That's what friends do, right?" he asked a bit timidly. Kiku didn't have many friends so he was unsure if he was supposed to know about Arthur's possible crush.

"I," he shifted in his seat, "I guess so, yes." Kiku gave him a stare that broke down his wall. "Alright, alright, if I told the Frog then I might as well tell you. Yes. He is a rather…" he gulped, "intriguing man." God, how he hated having this secret. It always clawed at his throat, tempting to be spoken. It appeared that it followed him no matter where he went or who he was with. "But he still irks me," Arthur said. "He picks on me."

"He's just playful. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm. He teases other students."

"I know. He called me something yesterday. I actually think it was a Japanese word."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think it was... 'tsundere'? Something like that."

Kiku blinked. "How does Mr. Jones know that word?"

"I don't know. He's obsessed with anime, I know that much. He probably picked it up from some show. Why? What's it mean?"

"It is a term we use to describe someone who is cold on the outside, but warm on the inside. Why would he say that?"

Arthur's face heated up when he remembered when Mr. Jones said it. Alfred had hugged him, but he didn't hug back, instead muttering a curse. "Man, you're so tsundere!" he laughed. But before Arthur could ask what it meant, Mr. Jones hugged him tighter. "But it's cool, 'cause I think it's cute."

"Arthur?" Kiku asked when the Brit didn't respond.

"Ah, yes? Oh, um, who knows what goes through that idiot's mind?"

Kiku said nothing more and came to the conclusion that Arthur was one of the most tsundere people he had ever met. The only person more tsundere was Ludwig, but Arthur was a very close second.

* * *

Alfred sighed in relaxation when warm water from the shower head ran down his back. (mmm, Alfred in the shower! ;D) Matthew would often complain that Alfred used all of the hot water, but cold showers just suck. Warm showers were a good place to think. Naturally, Alfred thought of Arthur. He smiled at the thought of the flustered look on his little Brit's face whenever they were near. He quietly laughed to himself. Sometimes Arthur just cracked him up. His Artie was just too cute! He even found his bush eyebrows to have a certain charm to them. The time they spent together was his favorite time of the day. He loved teaching every class, but Arthur's class was his favorite. He relished the feeling of Arthur's eyes on him. But he did like it when the girls would stare at him. Their crushes on him were sweet. The only person that he didn't want staring at him was Ms. Spears.

As happy as he was with his job and Arthur, he wished that he could go places with him. He wanted to take him to see something exciting, like a baseball game. Mr. Jones positively loved baseball. Going to a game with Arthur was definitely something he was eager to do. He knew he couldn't though. Why the hell did he have to fall for his student? Just, why? Why couldn't he fall for a guy actually out of school and have a normal relationship? He stupidly punched the tile wall of the shower in frustration. He hissed in pain and shook his hand around. Not his smartest move. But, damn it! He only kissed Arthur once! _Once! _That's just not right. He couldn't keep refraining from kissing someone is cute as his Brit. He couldn't take a few minutes of just hugging and teasing Arthur five days a week….Not that he planned to do anything intimate. That would be talking some real deep shit. Although that would be fun…Just one fucking kiss a day would be fine with him. But Arthur had to be so God damned shy. Alfred turned off the water and then smiled. "But I'm a hero," he talked to himself. "I can get kisses whenever I want!"

So on Monday Mr. Jones was determined to get kiss from Arthur. Each minute took five hours to tick by. His eyes were on the clock all day. He was especially frustrated when he had to teach Arthur's class. It was hard enough being in the same room with him without laying a finger on him, but today was exceptionally annoying. It felt like forever, but the end of the day _finally _arrived.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur asked when he entered the classroom again. "You seem a little distracted today."

"Just wanted this day to be done and over with. Mondays suck."

"Oh, okay."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Sure," he cleared his throat and held out his arms. Mr. Jones smiled and attacked Arthur in a bear hug. "You're crushing my bones."

"Don't care," Mr. Jones squeezed him tighter. "You're so cuuuute!"

"I am not!" he pushed Mr. Jones away.

"Yes, you are!"

"There is nothing cute about me!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"Okay, whatever," he wanted to end the conversation.

"You don't believe me."

"Nope."

"I'll make you believe me."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm going to make a list."

He glared at Alfred. "Don't. You. Dare."

"I'm walking over to the chalkboard."

"Stop."

"I'm picking up a piece of chalk."

"Stop it."

"I'm bringing the chalk to make writing on the board!"

"Alfred!"

"Number one: tsundere!"

"I'll kill you!" he grabbed Mr. Jones by his tie to bring him down to his level and ripped the chalk from his hand. Mr. Jones smirked. _Too easy. _Whatever Arthur was about to do was stopped when Alfred captured his lips in a kiss. The chalk dropped from Arthur's hand. He closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Mr. Jones' neck.

"All I need," Mr. Jones said quietly when they pulled apart, "is one kiss a day. We can't go anywhere beyond this classroom; I need something to get me by."

"Okay," he managed out. "That seems…fair."

"You don't want to kiss me?" he feigned sadness.

"I d-do," he looked away, nervous at how close they were.

"Good," he pecked Arthur's cheek.

"Idiot," he crossed his arms. "Oh, this is off-topic but did I tell you about what Ms. Spears said today?"

"Don't think so."

"She said she can't read a clock. Only a digital clock.

"….Why does that not surprise me?"

* * *

That Wednesday was Halloween. The students were not permitted to dress up (mainly because some of the girls would dress all slutty and repulsive). But, that didn't stop some of the teachers from putting on some costume accessories. Mr. Kiddur wore black cat ears and a cat tail. "I look adorable, right?" he asked his class. No one answered. "Wow, you guys are cold."

When the 12th graders entered history, Mr. Jones was wearing a Superman shirt and a red cape. "It fits me, don't you think?"

"No," Arthur called out. Actually, he thought Alfred made a sexy Superman, but he would tell him that later. Maybe.

The class snickered when Mr. Jones stared at Arthur. "I didn't need you to answer, Arthur!"

"You asked."

"ANYWAY, I think it's totally not cool to have school on Halloween, so we'll be doing nothing today!"

"YES!" the students cheered and started to clap.

"Hey, Mr. Jones? Can I show you something on the computer?" a student asked.

"Sure!"

The student pulled up two pictures of identical rooms. "Spot the difference."

"Hmmm," Mr. Jones put his face close to the screen, his eyes studying it.

"Oh shit," Arthur said quietly to Francis. "It's a pop-up."

"They're going to scare him? That's hilarious!"

Everyone in the room knew that if you stared at something like that long enough, a pop-up would appear. Apparently Mr. Jones didn't know that. After a minute, a picture of a person with no eyes and blood dripping from their face popped up with a loud scream. Mr. Jones jumped out of his chair with a yelp. He ran to the back of the classroom and hid under one of the desks. He blushed slightly as his students laughed at him.

"Never. Do that. Again! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!"

Before the students left to go to lunch, Mr. Jones yelled out, "Arthur! Stay back for a sec, will ya?"

The class "ooooo'd." Arthur rolled his eyes and stayed in the classroom like he was told. "Yes, Mr. Jones?"

"Admit it: I'm a hot Superman."

"Alfred!" he looked back to make sure no one was walking by the room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just tell me!"

"…Yes. You're….ahotSuperman," he mumbled together because he was embarrassed and worried that someone from outside would hear.

"I knew it! 'Kay, you can go!"

"So immature," he muttered and stomped from the classroom.

Mr. Jones was yet again annoyed when Ms. Spears sat down with him at lunch. He intentionally sat in the cafeteria so he might be able to avoid her. She must have had a radar on him or something.

"You look hot," she giggled.

"Uh, thanks," he didn't look at her and concentrated in his hotdog with ketchup. He silently thanked God that full costumes weren't allowed. Ms. Spears would have probably shown up with her double D's almost entirely exposed. If she was going to wear a costume later, then he would probably have to see it on Facebook, though.

"Have you got any plans tonight?" Was there attempted seduction in her voice?

"I was planning to give out candy to the trick-or-treaters." Alfred loved to see everyone's costumes, especially the costumes of little kids.

"That sounds boring." She put her hand on his knee. He looked at her. What was she doing? "We should do something," she smiled. "Maybe right after school?"

Oh shit. No. Hell no. Never. No. "I, uh, have to tutor Arthur after school."

"Seriously? Just forget the brat."

A little gear in Mr. Jones' brain snapped. "What did you call him?"

"A brat. What? He's annoying."

That was the absolute last straw. "Marissa, this is stopping right now." Each of his words came out like daggers.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean your flirting. It's futile," he took her hand off his knee. "Can't you take a hint? It's been four years."

"But, why?"

"One," he held up one finger, "you're stupid. Two," he held up another. "you're annoying. And three," he smiled and held up his third finger, "I'm gay." He wished he had a camera. That devastated look on her face was just so priceless. Her jaw was dropped and it looked like she might cry. He said one final blow, "We are merely colleagues and nothing more."

Her shock and hurt turned into anger. "Oh yeah?!" she yelled and caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. She stood up and glared at him. She quickly opened her water bottle and splashed the water in his face. He wiped the water from his face and watched her in slight amusement.

"You dick!" she seethed. The whole room was in silent shock and watched her take her little tantrum. From across the room, Mr. Williams wasn't sure whether or not to intervene. But seeing how angry Ms. Spears was, he decided to stay put.

"What do you think he said?" Feliciano whispered to Ludwig.

"I don't know," he whispered. "What do you think?" he whispered to Arthur.

Arthur shrugged. "No idea."

"You," her voice shook, "you faggot!"

The students gasped and Mr. Jones jumped to his feet. "What did you say?!" he asked so lowly that it sounded demonic.

"MR. JONES! MS. SPEARS!" Principal Cloz yelled. The teachers turned to him in worry. "Both of you to my office! NOW!"

The three left the room and the cafeteria broke out into loud conversation.

"Did anyone hear what they were arguing about?" Francis asked.

"No," said Kiku. "What could have happened?"

"I'll kill her for calling him the f-word!" Elizaveta pulled a frying pan out of her schoolbag.

"Veh, calm down!" Feliciano flailed his arms.

"I think I know," Arthur said loudly. His friends turned to him in anticipation. "I think he finally told her to stop flirting with him and she got pissed off. I think he told her that he's gay."

"Wait," Elizaveta gasped, "he's gay?!"

"How do you know?" Kiku asked.

"He told me when he heard me playing my guitar."

"….How did that lead to him telling you about his sexuality?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"It was the song I was playing," he clarified. "You know the song 'The Wings'? He recognized it and I asked him how he knew it because most straight men don't watch the movie it's from. And, well, he told me he's gay."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Eliza grabbed Arthur by his collar.

"Hey, easy! I didn't think of it!"

"WHAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'm sorry!"

She let go of him. "The thought of him with another man…" he quickly held her nose when blood started to pour from it.

Mr. Jones and Ms. Spears were there to teach their afternoon classes. None said a word about what happened.

"Alfred?" came into his classroom cautiously.

"Yeah?" he looked worn out.

"Can I come in?"

He smiled softly. "Of course."

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "What happened?"

"I told her that her flirting needs to stop and that I'm gay I got really pissed because she called you a brat."

"Wait, how did I get into the conversation?"

"She asked if I had plans after school and I told her that I need to tutor you."

"Oh. Go on."

"Yeah. That was what put me over the edge. Then she got super pissed and you saw what happened."

"I suspected something like that happened. But what about Principal Cloz?"

"We're both on probation. That bitch," he growled.

Knowing how distressed Mr. Jones was, he hugged him. "Don't worry about her, love. She won't flirt anymore, right? She'll probably stay away from you."

Mr. Jones was silent for a moment. "…Heh. You called me 'love'."

"Quiet," he pinched Mr. Jones' bicep.

"Ouch! That wasn't nice. But I think you're right. I think she'll back off."

"Mhm. Oh, I actually have to go now. I'm going to Kiku's Halloween party."

"What are you being?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Ooo, take pictures. I wanna see. I've got to go, too, so I'll walk out with you."

Ms. Spears angrily walked down the hallway. "That bastard," she muttered. "I'll get him for this." She quickly halted her steps when she saw Mr. Jones and Arthur in the doorway to the history classroom. Arthur stood on his toes and kissed Mr. Jones on the cheek. She backed away as quietly as she could and turned the corner so that she was hidden behind the wall. She heard footsteps and the door to the hallway open and close. She stood in the hallway alone, and then smirked. Perfect.

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**I think Alfred would make a VERY hot Superman. Just saying. I put the pop-up thing in there because that just happened to me a few days ago...it wasn't a spot-the-difference thing but some JACKASS on Facebook posted a link. He said it was something interesting but it turned out to be a pop-up. I'm still scared. Lol.**

**YES. PEOPLE IN MY SCHOOL CAN'T READ A REGULAR CLOCK. WHAT THE FUCK?**

**Please review!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the late update! :O I've been a busy child. Thank you for the reviews! I know it's a few days early but Happy Thanksgiving! If you're not in the U.S...eat turkey anyway. **

**Oh. My. Shit. HETALIA SEASON 5 STARTS IN JAPAN ON JANUARY 25TH. It's so soon...*dies***

**I found out two of my friends in school love Hetalia. That made me happy. We made our one friend read Hetalia, and she likes it now. She likes GerIta and UsUk. I love my school. :3**

**Remember how I told you that we pair our science and English teachers together? Well, my friends are making me write a smut about them and my friend said he'll illustrate it. :O My English teacher ALMOST saw what I was writing...**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Mr. Williams walked into the kitchen to find his brother slouched over at the kitchen table. "Al?" he tapped his shoulder. Mr. Jones looked up dazedly. He had some colorful, sticky substance on his mouth and a wrapper stuck to his cheek. "….You ate too much candy, didn't you?"

"Uh, maybe," he put his hand over his mouth and burped.

"You were supposed to give candy out to the children."  
"I did."

"Then how did you eat so much if you gave it away?"

"I gave it out for a little while…"

"Then you went inside and ate the rest, right?"

He nodded. "Ugh, can you hand me a napkin?"

"It's right next to you."

"Pleeeeeeasse," he whined. Mr. Williams gave him the napkin that was only two inches away.

Mr. Jones wiped his face. "Thanks."

"Hey, what happened with Ms. Spears and Principal Cloz today?" he sat down across from Mr. Jones.

"I told that hoe that I'm not interested," he rolled his eyes. "I told her that I'm gay and then she totally flipped out and, you saw the rest, right?"

"Everyone did. What did Principal Cloz do?"

"He put us both on probation, though he's gonna watch her more than me. He looked really pissed at her when I told him that I'm gay and that's why she called me a fag."

"At least he acted appropriately. But, you always seemed kind of chill with her stupidity. What made you finally tell her off?"

"Umm, oh yeah. She asked if I had plans after school, and I told her that I had to tutor Arthur. She called him a brat and that's when I wanted to punch her in the face. Heck, I'm surprised I didn't."

"Don't be so sensitive if someone says something about Arthur. They might get a little suspicious if you're too protective."

"He's my student, aren't I supposed to be protective of him?"

"To a degree, but don't go crazy. He's _only_ your student, you know."

"Nu uh, he's my friend!" he flailed his arms. Mr. Williams looked at him with some confusion and some disapproval. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know you can't get close with him."

"Yeah, I know! Okay? We've been over this."

"Alright, calm down. I just think that-"

"I don't care," he stood up and quieted Matthew's timid voice. "Why can't I at least be friends with him? Plenty of teachers are friends with their students."

"They're friend_ly_," he kept his voice at its normal volume, "not friends."

"Nooo!"

Mr. Williams frowned and shook his head. "I know it's hard for you to like him. You can't be anything else to him but a teacher."

"Yeah?" he chortled. "You don't even know." He crossed is arms and looked away. "We're closer than you think," he mumbled.

Matthew stood up. "Alfred, are you really tutoring Arthur?"

He looked at Matthew and struggled to form an answer. If he told him, then Mattie might report him. But, he might not because they're close. If he does report him, he'll be fired. But if he lies, then he'll find out eventually. Matthew always blended into the background. You never knew when he was there silently watching and listening. He could easily sneak in the room and see for himself. Either way, he'll get screwed at some point.

"No."

"Then what are you doing?" he became fearful for the worst.

"We just talk and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"The most we do is kiss. I swear."

His expression gain slight horror. "So…He does like you?"

"Yep," he grinned. "No one can resist a hero."

"This is serious," he raised his voice (only very, very, VERY slightly).

"I know. You wanna know how this all happened?"

"Yes, please."

"We just talked more and more and, I don't know. We just clicked." He left out the part when he almost pinned Arthur to the chalkboard and kissed him. He didn't need to know that. Ever. "Matt, he's eighteen. He can make his own decisions, right? I told him a lot that if he wants to end it then he can." Mr. Williams was silent and Mr. Jones got a little worried. "We really don't do anything nasty. I'd never do that to him." Mr. Williams crossed his arms. "Okay," Mr. Jones sighed, "maybe not never. But definitely not anytime soon. I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you," he said. "But he's still you're student…"

"A young adult student, responsible for himself and his choices…Please don't tell anyone, Matt. Please. He's made me really happy over the past few weeks," he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little, "and I think I kinda make him happy, too." Mr. Williams just stared at the ground in thought. "Please, bro. It's not like I'm harming him in any way. Please don't tell," he folded his hands. "Please," he got on his knees. (Alfred on his knees… :P) "If he ever wants out of it then I'll stop. It'll be hard to do, but I'll manage it."

Mr. Williams was always a huge pushover. He did love his brother more than anyone and would hate to see him get in deep trouble. It was true that Alfred seemed much more cheery since the first few weeks of school. And he never did have a steady boyfriend. He knew that Alfred was a man of his word, so if Arthur wanted to break up, he would most likely follow his wishes. He looked down at Alfred's pleading blue eyes.

"I won't tell," he said at last, "as long as you be careful and don't force him to do anything."

"I promise," he said earnestly. He jumped up and hugged Matthew tightly. "Thank you so much, bro! I owe ya one!"

"Yeah, yeah," he stepped out of the hug. "Just remember: if you get caught, we both get fired."

He frowned. "Why would you get fired?"

"We're brothers; Cloz would know that I know. Plus, as the counselor, I'm supposed to be on top of any change in a student's behavior. He knows that I've talked with Arthur already. If he found out, he'd blame me for not trying to dig any deeper."

Mr. Jones' heart sank. Damn. This whole time he had not thought of the consequences that Matthew might face. "I don't want you to suffer for this…"

"Be careful and neither of us will."

For the rest of the night, Alfred felt stressed out. _Come on, you've been keeping this cool for weeks. Nothing will happen._ To take his mind off things, he started up his Xbox 360 and played the horror game _Silent Hill: Homecoming. _A mutilated nurse popped up on the screen swinging a knife around. Alfred screamed and pressed every button frantically. When the nurse slashed his player, he curled up into a tiny ball, cringing at the slicing sounds of the knife. He shook and whimpered until he heard his character take his last breath. After a few minutes, he slowly looked up to find "GAME OVER" on the screen. His shaking hand turned off his Xbox and took out the game disc. He jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his head. He succeeded in distracting himself, but was now horrified for the whole night. He just couldn't win.

Ms. Spears smiled at her reflection in the dirty school bathroom mirror. Her curly brown hair was held by a messy bun and her makeup beat that of a clown's. She made sure the top three buttons of her top were undone and she adjusted her chest. She went out of the lavatory holding her head up high. She saw Arthur sitting on the hallway floor tuning his guitar.

"Good morning, Arthur," she smiled.

He looked up and crinkled his bushy eyebrows. "Good morning, Ms. Spears." This was weird. She never acknowledged him.

"Thinking of auditioning for the talent show?" she asked with amusement.

Now this was really weird. "Uh, yes, actually."

"Know what song you're going to pick?"

"I'm doing a group act."

"Oh, that's nice. Auditions are this afternoon, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'll probably make it."

"Thanks…?"

"Welcome. See ya in math," she swished her hips away.

Arthur stared after her. That was _weird. _He shook his head and went back to tuning his electric guitar.

"Hey, little dude," Mr. Jones came up to him and smiled.

"Hello," he grinned back, feeling comfortable since they were the only ones in the hall.

"I haven't seen you with an electric guitar before."

"It's for the auditions today."

"Oh yeeeah. Ooo, whatcha gonna do?"

"It's right after school. Are you able to attend?"

"Ummm….I think I can."

"Then you'll see."

"Not cool," he glared.

"Hmph. Oh, the strangest thing just happened."

"What was it?"

Arthur lowly told him about Ms. Spears and Mr. Jones was confused as well. "I know for a fact that she doesn't like you," he put his hand on his chin, "so why would she take the time out to talk to you?"

"That's what I'm wondering. You think that she's trying to be nice after what happened yesterday?"

"I don't think so." He lowered his voice down to a near whisper, "If she bothers you, I'll take care of her. Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir," he blushed at how commanding Mr. Jones' voice sounded.

The teacher laughed. "Since when do you call me 'sir'?"

"Be quiet and go to your classroom," green eyes glowered into playful blue ones. Mr. Jones chuckled and strolled to his classroom. Arthur put his guitar in its case and took out his cell phone to play _Temple Run. _He was sitting in a way in which his knees were up and there was space between his legs and the floor. Mr. Kiddur came out of his classroom and stopped walking when he saw Arthur.

"Arthur," he called. "Don't move." Arthur looked at him in confusion. "Just, don't move." He took his keys out of his pocket and slid them on the floor, hitting Arthur's bag. "Aww, man!"

As he got his keys from the floor, Arthur just stared at him. "…What was the purpose of that?"

"I was trying to slide the keys between your legs and down the hall."

"…You made me lose _Temple Run_!"

"Oh, that game's dumb."

Mr. Bierfeld cleared his throat from a few feet away. "Do you have to harass the students on a daily basis?"

"I wasn't harassing him."

"Yeah, sure."

"Go back to your Shakespeare, shorty," he smiled and went back into his classroom.

Mr. Bierfeld huffed. "Stay away from that man," he told Arthur and went back into his room. Arthur laughed to himself and shook is head. Why couldn't he have normal teachers?

During history class, Mr. Jones gave Arthur's class a test. Arthur finished early and was disappointed to find that he had left his book in his locker. He rested his head on top of his arms and decided to daydream. Because his desk was in the front, there were many times when it took all of his willpower to look away from Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones was grading the tests from the other classroom and his expression was fixed into one of deep concentration. Arthur mentally slapped himself when he thought the image was sexy. Mr. Jones stood up after fifteen minutes and stretched. Arthur turned bright red when Alfred's tight-fitting pants were directly in his field of vision. Alfred stopped stretching and looked at Arthur, smiled, winked, sat back down, and continued grading. Arthur blinked a few times and then wanted to kick Alfred's shin. He put his head down and growled to himself. That bastard was just too much sometimes.

Francis put his arm around Arthur at the lunch table. "I saw what happened in history today."

"What are you on about, Gay Beard?"

"Mr. Jones had his crotch in your face when he stretched and you turned red as a cherry."

"I DID NOT."

"You really did!"

"Why were you looking over in our direction anyway?!"

"My eyes wandered as yours seem to do every history class."

"They do not!"

"Oh, please. Mr. Jones is your eye candy."

Arthur was about to punch Francis in the jaw when two hands grasped both of their shoulders.

"It's totally cool," Mr. Jones smiled down at them. "I'm everyone's eye candy."

Arthur's jaw hit the floor and everyone laughed at his expense.

"That is no way to talk to students!" Arthur pointed a finger at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. It is when you're the cool teacher," he waved his hand nonchalantly and walked away.

Elizaveta screamed into a napkin and kicked her feet under the table.

"What are you doing?" Feliciano tapped her shoulder.

"I believe the term is 'fangirling'," Kiku said.

Arthur got up from the table. "I am done with all of you."

Mr. Jones sat down in the auditorium. Since the talent show auditions were right after school, he and Arthur couldn't have their usual moments. But, it was worth seeing Arthur play. Mr. Jones always loved to see his students do what they do best, and he was especially delighted whenever he would hear Arthur play. He wished that they could play a duet one day. That would be a lot of fun. He sat through about six good auditions and two boring ones when it was Arthur's turn. He was in a group with Francis (how they managed to function in a group together, he would never know) and Elizaveta. Francis played the drums and Elizaveta was a singer. He smiled as soon as Arthur's fingers hit the strings. They performed the song "Out Tonight" from _Rent. _No members of the party made any mistakes and they, frankly, kicked ass. They took a bow and walked off the stage. Mr. Jones scurried to them and gave each of them high fives. "Man, I knew you guys were good but that was awesome! Eliza, your voice is so awesome! Francis and Arthur, you dudes are like rock stars!" They all thanked him rather sheepishly and exited the auditorium. Mr. Jones returned to his classroom to get his bag and keys. When he was about to leave, Ms. Spears appeared in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Spears," he greeted her indifferently. Okay, something was up. First, she randomly decided to interact with Arthur and now she appears at the end of the day?

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones. Let's talk."

Oh, great. "About what?"

She shut the door behind her and walked to him. "Just things. How are you?"

"You came here for a reason. I'm pretty sure it's not to flirt, so what is it?"

She scowled for a second, but her smirk returned. "You and Arthur."

Someone placed a clasp around his heart. "What about him and me?"

"Don't act dumb," she put her hands on her hips and smirked, "I saw you's."

"That's not a word."

"I don't care. That's not the point."

He shifted so he put his weight on his right leg. "Just get to the point."

"I saw him kiss you yesterday. I knew somethin' weird was going on, but now I saw it for myself."

"You have no proof. Cloz knows that you dislike me and he might think you're lying."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure you two out. You are awful close. All of the other teachers notice it. Even if he doesn't believe me, he has to look into it. He'll find out one way or another."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He bit the inside of his cheek. "…What are you planning to do?" he asked hoarsely.

"Tell Prinicpal Cloz, what did you expect? It's disgusting to see your student like that. That's like bein' a pedo, isn't it?"

He shook his head, but felt no need to clarify the age difference because he thought of something. "If you really thought it was disgusting, you would have told Cloz right away. But you didn't. You waited a day to confront me."

"I can keep my mouth shut."

He saw right through her. "Under what conditions?"

"You think I want something?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you're right."

"Is it money?"

"Nah…although that would be nice…"

"What were you originally going to request?"

She put her arms around his neck and all of his muscles tensed. "Be my boyfriend."

He shoved her arms off in repulsion. "No!"

"Fine," she shrugged. "Then I'll just tell and-"

"Wait!"

She stopped talking and looked at him with maliciousness masked with sweetness.

"What are the terms for this relationship?"

"Simple: hold my hand, take me places, buy me things, kiss me, and of course," she put her arms back around his neck and whispered in his ear, "sex."

"I," he shuddered, "I can't do that."

"But what about poor little Arthur?" she fake pouted. "You wouldn't want to get fired, would you? Then you'd probably never see him again."

"I…" The sensation of her breath on his ear made him want to vomit. He couldn't do this. "I can't…"

"Are you sure?"

He thought of the consequences Arthur and Matthew might face. He couldn't let them endure this bitch's wrath. Maybe he could just close his eyes and pretend it's Arthur when they…

"I'll do it," he whispered.

"It's actual a little cute how much you care for him. But for now on, only care for me that way. M'kay?"

"Yes, Marissa."

She kissed him on the mouth and he stood stiff. _Don't think about yourself. _He tried his best to imagine Arthur's face and kissed her back. Her breath smelled like coffee. Her perfume was so overwhelming that it gave him the urge to cough.

She pulled away and smiled. "This Saturday you're taking me to the mall, okay?"

"Sure," he forced his face muscle to form a grin.

"Good," she patted his cheek. "I gotta go home. Give me your number." They exchanged numbers and Alfred save her in his phone as 'Bimbo.' "Have a nice night, sweetie!"

"Yeah, you too."

He went home in a daze and went straight to Matthew. "She knows," he said simply.

"Who?"

"Ms. Spears. She knows."

His heart beat increased. He knew exactly what he meant. "How?"

"She said she saw him kiss me."

"What is she going to do?"

"I have to be her boyfriend or else she'll tell Principal Cloz."

His jaw dropped. "You're going to do it?"

"I have to."

"…What is she going to make you do?"

"E-everything," he hugged himself.

"Alfred, you can't do this."

"You can get in trouble. I'll get fired. Arthur might get in trouble."

"How?"

"He'll probably have to go to counseling. Look, I have to do this."

Around twenty minutes later, he received a text.

Bimbo:

Forgot to mention that if I see u with Arthur outside of class then im gonna tell. See ya tomorrow!

He threw his phone across his bedroom and buried his face in his pillow. He wiped away tears of fear and frustration. He was screwed.

* * *

**Ooo, drama. Why do I make things more dramatic than I intend?**

**Yeah, my science teacher really tried to slide his keys between my legs and down the hall. It happened last week. I would tell you about something he did for the talent show, but I think I'll include it in this story.**

**Please review!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Have a nice Thanksgiving? I hope so. Speaking of which, who else gets pissed off at the idea of Black Friday? What is the point of trampling over people for sales when great sales occur all through December? Sheesh.**

**I am devastated. My English teacher won't be in class for 2 weeks! :'( His wife had a baby so he has to help her. My class misses him already. We have to read _Lord of the Flies _without him. Sigh.**

**Oh, and I finished that smut about him and my science teacher. It was very awkward to write. Lol. Yeah there shall be no smut on my account anytime soon.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

On Friday morning, Arthur strolled down the hallway with his bag slung over his back. There were students conversing by their lockers and rejoicing that the weekend was near. It had certainly been an interesting week. From witnessing two teachers argue in the middle of the cafeteria to celebrating Halloween, he had a good amount of fun. He saw Mr. Jones come out of his classroom. He smiled and waved. Mr. Jones looked around, quickly waved back, and walked past him without saying a word, avoiding his eyes. Arthur frowned. That was really strange. Usually he would say in a loud voice, "Good morning, little dude!" with a huge smile. Or even if he didn't say anything, he would wave enthusiastically or _at least_ smile. He never seemed so….anxious? _Maybe he's just busy? _No matter the reason, Arthur felt a tinge of hurt. What was that all about? He would confront him later in the day. He sighed and walked to Mr. Kiddur's room for first period. He sat down in his seat and rested his face in his hand.

"You look blue," Elizaveta nudged his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just didn't sleep well last night," he lied.

She eyed him suspiciously, but then shrugged and nodded. "Whatever you say."

"Okay," Mr. Kiddur began class. "So, you guys are going to work through the steps of the scientific method. Take out a piece of paper and pen. One day, I bought five goldfish. The next day, I came downstairs to find them all dead. Figure out how I could have avoided their deaths."

A girl gasped, "Oh my God, did that really happen?!"

He just smirked and raised his eyebrows a few times.

"Didn't you feed them?" another girl asked nervously.

He put on a fake look of confusion. "Nah. Why would I?"

A few of the girls looked horrified and Arthur rolled his eyes. So stupid.

"And then I bought five more fish," Mr. Kiddur said, "and they died again. Then I bought more. They died again. Help me stop killing fish."

The girls stared at him in shock and Arthur felt like slapping them with his textbook. Sarcasm must have been a foreign language to them. After a few minutes, he stopped joking. "Of course that didn't really happen! I have a degree in Zoology! I love animals. I also have a fish tank in the back of the room," he pointed to the tank full of fish.

The girls made a stupid "ohhhhh" in relief. Arthur had a feeling that Ms. Spears would have believed Mr. Kiddur's tale along with those girls. Mr. Kiddur looked like he wanted to facepalm.

In history class, Mr. Jones had everyone read and take notes straight from the textbook. That was very unlike him. He always tried to make class fun, or at least discuss the topic. When he did walk around the classroom, his movements were stiff. He didn't swish his hips or stand over the girls' desks with a grin. Everyone could tell something was wrong. In a weird way, that made Arthur feel a little better. At least Mr. Jones wasn't just ignoring him. Sometimes Arthur would look up and find Mr. Jones staring at him. He was of course used to that, but when Mr. Jones got caught he wouldn't smile or pretend to bashfully look away. He would lower his eyes and do nothing. What the hell was wrong with him? The period ended and lunch started.

"Mr. Jones?" Arthur asked quietly when everyone else left.

Mr. Jones looked at him with sad eyes. "Arthur, you can't stay in here."

"I know, not until after school. But-"

"Not then either."

He stopped talking. "What?"

Mr. Jones said nothing and just stared at him.

"But, why not?"

"I…can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Arthur, go to lunch," he sighed exasperatedly.

Arthur shook his head. He wanted an answer. "Something's wrong."

"Please, Arthur. Go to lunch."

"Mr. Jones…"

"Now," his voice got louder and lower.

Arthur stood there for a few seconds and then stormed out of the classroom. He stomped through the halls while trying to blink away tears. That bastard. That bloody bastard. That fucking bloody bastard.

Ms. Spears skipped into the history room. "Hello!"

Mr. Jones' lips twitched into what was meant to be a grin, but turned out to resemble a frown. He felt like vomiting for two reasons. One: he upset his Arthur. Two: her breasts were ready to pop out of her shirt. "Hi."

"How was your morning?"

Terrible. Horrible. Pitiful. Heartbreaking. Suicide inducing. "Okay. Same old, same old."

"Yeah, same with me. Man, I'm starvin'. Let's go to the Teacher's Lounge and eat."

" 'Kay."

She held out her hand and stared at him. He reluctantly took it. "Marissa, this isn't entirely appropriate for work," he said lowly when Mr. Bierfeld eyed them curiously. She gave him a stare and he quickly said, "Why don't we, uh, save this for outside of school?"

She smiled and let go. "Oh, okay. I see." He sighed. Well, at least he didn't have to touch her during work.

Mr. Kiddur whispered to Mr. Bierfeld, "Isn't he gay?"

"I thought so," he whispered back.

"Afternoon, guys," she walked by the two and shook her ass as she walked. They looked at each other and scowled. Who in the right mind would want to be with _that? _

"Did you guys notice that Mr. Jones was acting weird today?" Elizaveta asked her friends.

"Yeah," Francis responded. "He seemed miserable." He turned to Arthur, "as do you."

"Hm? I'm fine."

"He said the same thing to me," Eliza said. Arthur just glared at her.

"I've never seen Mr. Jones so sad," Kiku broke the slight tension. "He didn't smile once. He was like a completely different person."

"What do you think is wrong?" Eliza asked.

"No idea…" After a pause, he suggested, "Maybe it has something to do with the dispute he had with Ms. Spears a few days ago?"

Arthur abruptly sat up straight and his friends looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Uh, nothing," he awkwardly slunk back in his chair. They continued their conversation, but he only vaguely listened. Kiku might be right. Maybe something was up with her. It would make sense since he didn't seem angry with him. He clenched his fists. If that bitch thinks she can interfere with him and Alfred, she's got another thing coming to her. But he didn't know for sure. He couldn't just assume and start trouble. He needed to find out why Alfred was so cold and, most of all, _sad. _There had to be a legitimate reason for this, and it couldn't be because Alfred didn't want to be with him. He could very well be wrong, but he could at least hope.

"Are you _positive _you're alright?" Kiku poked his shoulder.

For the first time that day, he smiled. "Yes, I feel better than before."

"….What the hell is wrong with you today, Eyebrows? Did you smoke pot before school?" Francis laughed.

He hit him with his schoolbag. "Don't call me that! And you know I have never done something so disgraceful!"

"Yeah, right!"

"You don't believe me?!"

"Oui!"

Kiku moved away from their ruckus. _At least he seems to be back to normal. _

That day, Arthur went home right after eighth period, not saying goodbye to Mr. Jones.

Alfred had a date with Marissa Saturday evening. She wanted to go to the mall. Okay. Not too bad. He wouldn't have to talk to her that much because she would be shopping. He liked to shop every now and again. Maybe he could even have some fun, right?

Wrong.

The whole car ride involved Ms. Spears singing loudly and badly along with the radio. Her scratchy voiced pierced his eardrums. The first store they went into was Victoria's Secret. He braced himself when they entered. It was so blindingly pink that it was nauseating. There were pictures hung everywhere of models in bras and underwear making a face in mid-ecstasy. Disturbing. They were cupping their breasts and staring into the camera. He had never been in a store like this before (of course he heard about it because its catalogs resembled pornography), and he never wanted to go again. They spent a full forty-five minutes in there. She went around the whole store picking up things, debating whether or not to get it, and then just putting it back. What the fuck? She did buy a few things, mainly bras and thongs. She asked his opinion on each item and he would just shrug. How was he supposed to know? Everything just turned him off.

When they finally left the damn store, she said, "You'll be seeing these soon."

He gulped. Ew. A thousand times, ew. "So, uh, where else do you wanna go?"

"Hmm…I wanna eat. Let's go to the food court."

"Okay."

She got a salad because she's "watching her figure." However, she gobbled it down like a pig. In the food court there were TVs and each projected the news. Alfred nearly choked on his burger when he heard "No more Twinkies."

He stared at the TV in horror. "Yes," the newsperson said, "the company Hostess is going out of business. This means: no more Twinkies will be made. The boxes you see on your store shelves will be the last." Alfred's lip quivered. No. Not the Twinkies! This was the worst week EVER.

"I never liked them," Ms. Spears commented idly "They're packed with calories."

He glared at her. "I love them."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You basically love anything unhealthy."

"I do not," he said indignantly.

"Yeah, ya do."

"Healthy things don't taste good."

"Yeah, but I'd rather look hot than fat and disgusting."

"Just because you eat desserts doesn't mean you get fat."

"I'm not gonna take the risk."

He rolled his eyes. He never understood why girls were so utterly obsessed with their weight (especially when they weren't overweight). His phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Matthew: _How are things going?_

He responded: _I want to kill her._

"Who ya textin'?" she asked with a mouth full of food.

"My brother. He just wants to know when I'll be home."

"Why do you still live with your brother?"

"It's hard to pay bills on my own."

"Eh, true."

"Besides, there's nothing wrong with it," he added defensively.

"Okay, keep your pants on. I was just asking. I just can't imagine living with my siblings."

"Why not?"

"My sister and I never got along."

"Oh, really?" he was mildly interested.

"Yeah, she was always Miss Goody Two-Shoes and my parents _loved _her. She's a dork."

Mr. Jones could imagine what it would be like being her sister. He thought of a teenage Ms. Spears constantly bringing boys over the house or going out of the house to meet up with boys.

"Were you popular in school?" he asked.

"Of course," she almost sounded offended. "Everyone in every grade knew my name."

"Oh," he grew annoyed.

"Were you popular?"

"Yeah, I guess. A lot of girls liked me and I was great at sports." He left out the part when all of his friends disowned him when he came out.

"I can imagine why," she smiled and dumbly stirred her drink with her straw.

"Why what?"

"Why the girls loved you."

"Oh, yeah," he tried to smile and drank his Cola.

"So, when did you first have sex?"

Thankfully, he swallowed his drink a second before her question, or else it would have gone all over the table. "_What?"_

"When did you-"

"I heard you!" he waved his hands at her.

"Alright, jeez. Just a question."

"Not a very appropriate question."

"Why not?" she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "You _are _my boyfriend now." Her tone sounded like she was reminding him more than anything.

"I know," he assured her. "But, I just don't wanna say."

"Why? Was it with a guy?"

"Yes?"

She grimaced.

"What do you expect? You know I'm gay."

"I guarantee that I can change you," she purred seductively.

"Yeah, it doesn't work that way," she squeezed her hand too tightly.

"Ouch," she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength," he smirked.

She glowered. "You were trying to hurt me."

"Why would I do that? I'm not stupid."

"Don't know about that…" she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me? Are you implying that _I _am stupid?"

"Just kidding," she cackled.

_Liar._ "Well, okay." _Come on; think of something to talk about. _"So, are you going to go to the talent show?"

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yep. I love to watch our students be in their element, you know?"

"Yeah." Her expression and tone changed. "Wait, isn't Arthur in it?"

"The results haven't been posted yet, but I think he'll get in."

"Honestly, he's not even that good…"

Biting the inside of his cheek, he asked, "Why don't you think so?"

"It's not a big accomplishment to play an instrument."

"It's difficult, you know."

"Anyone can do it."

"Can you?"

"No, but I could if I tried."

"Anyone _can_, but that doesn't mean that they're any good."

"Whatever," she flipped her curly hair over her shoulder.

He huffed. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Mhm."

They went to a few more stores before leaving. Ms. Spears bought some makeup and Mr. Jones bought a few videogames from Game Stop. He was surprised that she let him go into a store that didn't involve clothing or beauty. He drove her to her house and unlocked the car doors.

"Today was fun," she smiled.

"Yeah," he said indifferently.

She puckered her lips and waited to be kissed. Chills ran down Alfred's spine as he stared at her lipstick-covered mouth. _Do it for Arthur. Do it for Arthur! _He pressed his lips against hers.

Back at Mr. Jones' house, Mr. Williams looked disgusted. "She did?"

"Yeah. She…" he gulped, "she tried to use her tongue, too," he shuddered violently. "I almost threw up in her mouth. I had to push her away and tell her that I was going to be sick."

"She couldn't of took that well."

"I blamed it on the Chinese food I got at the mall and she believed me, so I got off the hook. For now."

"What are you going to do when…you know…"

"When she decides to show me her Victoria's Secret undies? I don't even want to think about it. Seriously. Maybe I can just avoid it until the end of the year."

"Bro, it's only November."

"But the worst part about all of this is not being able to tell Arthur," he ignored Matthew's previous statement.

"Did he seem upset at all?"

"I tried to avoid him, but yeah. It freaking tore me up inside."

Matthew thought for a minute and then said, "Want me to tell him what's going on?"

His eyes widened hopefully. "You'd do that?"

"Yes," he nodded. "He doesn't deserve to be upset about this. You don't either."

"How will you tell him?"

"I'll call him into my office and do it."

Mr. Jones smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," he smiled.

Alfred hugged him tightly. "You're the best bro ever!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that your hugs hurt?" he whined while his torso was being squeezed.

"Sorry," he let go. "Oh!" he flailed his arms, "Did you hear that Twinkies are going to go away?"

"Yeah, I heard it on the news today…Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

He sniffed. "No more Twinkies!"

"Al, you eat enough junk food."

"But Twinkies are amazing!"

"I never liked them that much."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"You go to McDonald's at least once a week; you don't need anymore crap."

"You're saying I'm fat?"

"No, I'm saying that you'll get diabetes by your thirties."

"I will not!"

"Just eat better."

Mr. Williams called Arthur into his office on Monday morning.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked when he stepped in the room.

"Yes, please shut the door behind you and sit down."

"Yes, sir," he obeyed. He sat down. "What's the problem?"

"On Friday, did you notice a change in Mr. Jones' behavior?"

Anxiety nipped at his chest. "Yes, now that you mention it. What does that have to do with me?"

"He told me. I know."

In that moment, his heart stopped and his brain froze, his eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Don't look like that," he smiled, "I'm not telling anyone."

Arthur released a breath that he was unknowingly holding. "Oh. Then…you know why he was acting weird?"

"Yes. Look, I won't sugar coat this." He lowered his voice (which really wasn't necessary). "Ms. Spears knows."

And _that _was when the world collapsed around him. "Oh no," he started to panic. 'No, no, no, no, no!"

"Stay calm," he said soothingly. "She's not telling either."

He quirked a bushy eyebrow. "Why not? She hates Mr. Jones."

"She's basically forcing him to be her boyfriend."

His jaw dropped. "What? Why would he agree?"

"He doesn't want her to tell Principal Cloz. She told him that if she sees you and him together other than in class, she'll tell."

"How does she know?"

"I don't know. Mr. Jones doesn't know. It doesn't matter now."

"Would Principal Cloz actually believe her?"

"Even if he wouldn't, he would still have to look into it and put you both on at least probation."

Arthur felt like crying. He shook his head and sighed. "This can't be happening…"

"That's why he was down on Friday. He's still upset."

A part of him didn't want to ask, but, "What does she make him do?"

"Everything a normal boyfriend would."

No further clarification was needed.

"Just know that he still wants to be with you and misses you. Hey, cheer up. I'll help you guys figure something out."

Arthur grinned slightly. "Thanks for telling me, Mr. Williams."

"Of course."

After Arthur left, Matthew sat at his desk in deep thought.

* * *

**My science teacher did the fish thing to us the first week of school. Yes, the girls believed him -_-**

**So yeah, Hostess (Twinkies) is going out of business and people are acting like the end of the world. What a first-world problem. Honestly, there are a million different sources of food in America. Twinkies are terrible for you, too. Ugh.**

**Please review!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SO sorry for taking so long! The beginning of this month wasn't very fun for me and the rest of the month I was just plain busy.**

**Anyway, all of you probably know about the shooting in the elementary school. This is my second time posting something about a tragic shooting within a few months. Just...no comment.**

**On a happier note, I cannot freaking wait to see Les Miserables! I've always loved the musical and the movie looks incredible. If you haven't seen the trailer, watch it. Watch it now.**

**Merry (early) Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, still have a great day.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Arthur was sitting in English class in the late afternoon toward the end of the week. Mr. Bierfeld assigned the class a packet to complete to go along with the book _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. _Both Mr. Bierfeld and Arthur wanted to slap some of the students in the face hard with a brick (although Mr. Bierfeld obviously had more anger being the teacher). He ordered them to start reading on Monday. It was now Thursday. Arthur was nearly finished, but most kids were barely done a quarter of the book. Some hadn't even started yet. They spent the whole class talking to each other or whatever. It became increasingly difficult to concentrate.

"Who cares?" some girl shrugged her shoulders. "I'll just go on Google and look everything up."

Unfortunately for her, Mr. Bierfeld had impeccable hearing. "Oh, really?" he looked up from his glasses with a menacing glare. She said nothing but looked unfazed. He was getting really fed up. "Okay, then," he stood up to address his entire class. "At the end of every class, you're to hand in your packet to me so you can't jump online when you go home and get the answers." He suppressed a smirk when some of the students looked devastated. Arthur smiled. _That'll show you wankers to read a damn book for once in your lives. _

Arthur was far ahead most of the class in both the book and the packet so he decided to daydream a little bit. His thoughts naturally went to Mr. Jones. He imagined what Mr. Jones would look like without his shirt….He blinked and tried to abolish dirty thoughts. He looked around the classroom for something to do. His eyes scanned the mural in the back of the classroom. On the far right, there was Romeo on one knee by Juliet's balcony. On the far left, there were two children by a tree (he guessed them to be Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn). On the tree was a nest with a mockingbird flying by. In the grass was a white rabbit in a waistcoat looking nervously at a watch in his hand. Next to the rabbit was a severed pig's head on a stick. In the middle of the mural, Shakespeare was reading Maya Angelou's work, Angelou was reading Edgar Allen Poe's work, and Poe was reading _Hamlet. _

The thing that caught Arthur's attention was the painting of the bookshelf behind the three authors. Every book was painted one solid color with no writing, except for one. A turquoise book had the painted letters, "J. Kiddur." Arthur stared at it. Why the heck would his name be there and no one else's? Before he left the classroom, he asked Mr. Bierfeld about it.

"Oh, that," he grinned, "Mr. Kiddur and I are, uh, just very good friends."

Arthur could have sworn he saw the slightest trace of a blush on his English teacher's cheeks.

Anyway, now Arthur had math class with Ms. Hoe Bag. Great. When he entered, some of his classmates were complaining to Ms. Spears about the work they had to do for English.

"Ugh, that sucks," her face contorted into disgust. "I've always hated reading books. It's so boring. I like reading magazines." That did not surprise anyone in the least. "But, don't tell Mr. Bierfeld I said that. He'd kill me!"

"Let's tell him," Ludwig whispered to Arthur.

He chuckled. "What I want to know is," he whispered back, "how the hell did she become a teacher? A _math _teacher?"

Francis decided to invite himself into the conversation. "She probably did Principal Cloz a 'favor,' if you know what I mean," he winked.

"That's repulsive!" Arthur shoved him away. "Although, it wouldn't be a shock. But, still."

"Ah, you're right. That could not have happened."

"Right," he was only half minding him.

"Because Principal Cloz is gay."

He turned to him. "How in the hell do you know that?"

"Everyone knows it."

"Ja, I think he has a partner."

"He does. He comes to every school event. Haven't you noticed?"

Arthur just sat there. Was everyone gay at this school?

Mr. Jones was standing at the front of the class was a small smile on his face. "Good morning, guys."

Elizaveta nudged Arthur's arm. "He seems to be building back up to his old self."

"Yeah, I'm glad," he said genuinely.

"Me too. I still wonder why he was so depressed on Monday."

"I do too," he sat down at his desk with a small ache in his chest. Knowing the reason for Mr. Jones' behavior did ease him somewhat, but the situation was no better than it had been a few days ago. The thought of his-_his_-Alfred with Ms. Spears was just horrifying. He could only imagine what he had to go through with that snobby slut.

At the end of class, Mr. Jones handed an envelope to Arthur. "Don't read it until you get home," he said lowly as he watched the others leave the room. Arthur nodded and put the envelope in his schoolbag. The day positively droned on after that. When the glorious hour of 3 o'clock arrived, he raced home and went straight to his room. He opened up the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_This is the only way I can talk to you personally without getting caught. Mr. Williams told you about what's going on, right? Me writing a letter to you was actually his idea. He's all smart like that. I know it's kind of cheesy, but it's the only thing we can do without She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taking a fit. More to the point, I'm sorry that I can't talk to you. I really wish I could. I miss my little damsel _(why the hell did he have to use that irritating nickname?)._ Make sure none of your friends get a hold of this or any future letters. Write me back, okay? I'd love to hear from you. So how are you doing?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your hero_

Arthur smiled and he felt his chest warm up. His mood brightened. He would have to thank Mr. Williams. Reading the letter once more, he was pleasantly surprised at Mr. Jones' grammar. So the imbecile was capable of being marginally literate. Shock. As he wrote his response, he frowned. He was acting like a silly schoolgirl! But, this thought didn't prevent him from finishing the letter. Giddy schoolgirl or not, he looked forward to Mr. Jones' response.

* * *

On the next day, Friday, the school's talent show was held. Mr. Jones often grew frustrated teaching at a music school. Students were often called out of class for lessons or meetings for marching band or orchestra. It became more difficult to teach when students were missing. But sometimes, it all paid off. Mr. Jones loved going to the talent show. Seeing his students in their zone just made his day. Luckily, Ms. Spears could care less about the talent show, so he was able to go alone. He sat down next to Mr. Bierfeld.

"You know Kiddur is going to be in this?" he asked.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he refused to tell me what he's going to do, though. Knowing him, it's something weird."

Mr. Jones laughed.

Each act was very good, but he wanted them to end quickly as possible to see Arthur's act. Around forty minutes into the show, his act arrived. Francis was rocking out on his drums, his head bobbing along with the beat and his long locks flying in front of his face. It was actually pretty funny to watch. Elizaveta was dancing around the stage with a microphone in her hand. She really was an excellent performer. Despite this, Alfred just kept watching Arthur play his guitar. He was excellent, of course. He had a strong urge to grab his guitar and rock along with him.

After their act was over, Mr. Jones snapped out of his daze and stood up and clapped the loudest. From where he was standing on the stage, Arthur could tell that Mr. Jones was the one jumping up and down. He smirked. _Idiot. _

The last act was the 10th grade dancing to "Gangam Style." Mr. Jones nearly jumped out of his seat when the song started. _Oh man, this song is so awesome! _Right before the chorus started, Mr. Kiddur jumped onto the stage and danced along with them. Everyone in the audience went crazy and cheered loudly. Mr. Jones nearly died of laughter.

Mr. Bierfeld just shook his head. "His movements are so awkward and lanky," he whispered. That was true. Mr. Kiddur couldn't dance for his life. Even so, he still got a standing ovation by everyone in the crowd.

When the show was over, Mr. Jones rushed to catch Arthur.

"Hey, Artie!" he called.

Arthur turned around and smiled. "Hey, Mr. Jones."

"Man, you guys were awesome! _You _were awesome!"

"Thanks," he looked down at his hands a bit sheepishly. "Did you see Mr. Kiddur's dance?"

"Who didn't?" he laughed. They realized they were blocking the crowded hallway. "Come on, let's go to somewhere less crowded."

"Like where?" he asked suspiciously.

"My classroom."

"Mr. Jones…"

"Please? Just for a few minutes."

He sighed and looked around. "Okay," he grip tightened on his guitar case. "Just for a few minutes. Then I have to catch the bus home."

"Sure!"

They wormed their way through the students and Francis grabbed Arthur's arm. "Where are you going?"

'To Mr. Jones' room."

"Why?"

"I…forgot my binder there today. He's going to let me get it and then I'm leaving."

Francis looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Okay. Good job tonight, Eyebrows."

"You too, Frog."

When the two made it upstairs, Mr. Jones commented, "I think that's the first time I've heard you and Francis compliment each other."

"He may be a bloody fool, but he is a good drummer."

"He is. If only he paid attention to history…" He unlocked his classroom and shut the door.

"By the way, where is Ms. Spears tonight?"

"She said that 'that kind of shit is boring' so she didn't go."

"Bitch."

"Yup."

"Anyway, why did you want me to come up here?"

Mr. Jones gave Arthur a quick but strong kiss on the lips. "I missed doing that."

Arthur started at him in surprise for a few seconds and then stood on his toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"I missed that, too," he said when they pulled away. Mr. Jones smiled and rested their foreheads together. He could feel the heat radiating from Arthur's face. Arthur reached into his pocket and put something in Mr. Jones' hands.

"This is my reply. I have to go," he kissed his cheek and hurriedly left the room.

Mr. Jones went home after that and hugged his brother. "He responded!" he shouted.

"T-that's great," he couldn't wiggle free of Mr. Jones' organ-bursting hug. Alfred went up to his room and opened the letter:

_Dear Alfred,_

_It's only expected that you weren't the one who came up with this good idea. In any case, I am glad that we're doing this. Admittedly, my school days aren't as enjoyable without your afternoon antics. I'm doing pretty well, though. I think the only benefit of You-Know-Who being a bitch is that you aren't distracting me too much anymore, so I'm doing better in your class (as you know). I do miss you, though. I would look forward to our afternoon sessions each day.I really wish we didn't have to resort to communicating by writing. I feel like I'm living in the 1800s. Oh well. Write me back. Tell me how you're holding up dealing with her. Tell me the things she does. I'm quite curious. _

_ Your damsel,_

_ Arthur_

_P.S. Cut back on the hamburgers, tubby. _

Alfred was laughing and kicking his feet giddily. He could picture Arthur blushing madly while writing everything. He put the letter on his bedside table and flopped onto his bed. He felt so mischievous for some reason. Maybe it was because he wasn't supposed to be talking to Arthur. After all, he could never deny that wonderful feeling he would get when doing something he wasn't supposed to. Even though not being able to talk to him did suck, he did think the idea of writing letters back and forth was a little fun.

* * *

Mr. Jones and Arthur sent letters to each other for a few weeks. They were careful to make sure no one saw or knew about the letters about them. Ms. Spears didn't have a clue.

Speaking of that hoe, Alfred wanted to kill her. However, Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo wanted to kill her more. She kept going on about that she only knows how to speak American and that everyone should learn to speak American. Mr. F.C. nearly cursed her out in Spanish. Mr. Williams had to step in and calm him down. Her stupidity was just too much to bear.

Also, her crassness was increasingly annoying. One day, she was sitting on a park bench with Mr. Jones when she complained, "Oh my God, my ass hurts!"

Alfred looked over at her. "Uh, what?"

"Yeah. Oh my God, I think I have a bruise. Ow, seriously! It hurts to sit!" she whined loud enough for some people to look over. Her butt pains weren't the only thing that got on Alfred's nerves. She would randomly announce, "Oh my God, I have to pee!" He would look at her in disgust. She would find nothing wrong with it.

But the thing that revolted him the most was when she would say, "Ugh, I have such bad cramps" or some other comment about her lady cycle.

"Please," he held up his hand and grimaced, "I don't want to know about that."

"What? It's natural."

"Yeah, everything your body does is natural. That doesn't mean you have to share it." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sometimes she asked about Arthur. "Have you talked to him recently?"

His response was always the same. "Only if it's related to class."

"Good," she'd kiss his cheek.

Right, then there was the physical contact. Mr. Jones absolutely loathed kissing her. _Loathed_ entirely. He tried to avoid kissing her in every way possible. He would eat hamburgers with extra onions so his breath stunk. She'd lean in and jump back. "Eww!" she would cover her nose. "Your breath stinks!"

He didn't even know how he had managed to avoid sex for so long. The only thing that was good about her was that she kept their relationship mainly outside of school. He did not need his students to know.

Arthur also wanted to murder Ms. Spears. Alfred would tell him the things she would do and say in his letters. _She kept pressing her boobs against me, _he wrote once. Arthur wanted to march to school and choke her. The mere mention of her name made Arthur's blood curdle. Stupid bitch. Stupid, ugly bitch. Stupid, ugly whore.

Despite his anger, Arthur was happy. Mr. Jones was definitely back to his old self again in the classroom. He made the girls flustered every single day (although that did annoy Arthur a little). When they walked into class, he would smile and wink at them. He made sure to swish his hips again. When he was helping one girl with a problem she didn't understand, he stood so close to her that they were nearly touching. When he leaned down to take a closer look at the textbook, their hair brushed together. The girl nearly melted into a gooey puddle. Later, she was going on about how good Mr. Jones' cologne smelled. "Ah, I just want to bury my face into his chest," she put her hands over her heart girlishly. Arthur smirked, _I could do that if I wanted to._

Elizaveta said to the girl, "My God, can you imagine how big his thing is?"

Arthur chocked on air and marched over and slapped her arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" she rubbed the spot on her arm.

"For being disgusting!"

The other girl laughed, "It's not disgusting! It's probably huge."

The three froze when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Standing there was Mr. Jones. His arms were crossed and he was staring at them with a raised eyebrow. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," they answered simultaneously in high, nervous voices.

Mr. Jones didn't believe them. "No, I'm pretty sure I heard something inappropriate."

They stared at him in silence, anxiously waiting for scolding or something. They blushed in embarrassment for not only getting into trouble, but because of the topic of discussion. Mr. Jones suddenly smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding, guys. It's cool," he walked away.

They stood there.

"What just happened?" Eliza blinked.

"I really don't know…" the girl stared after Mr. Jones.

"He's such a weirdo," Arthur muttered.

Before Arthur left school that day, he asked Mr. Jones, "Did you really hear what we were saying this morning?"

He winked, "I hear all."

On the day before winter break started, Arthur and Elizaveta went into Mr. Jones' classroom before they left to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mr. Jones," Elizaveta hugged him.

"Aww, bye Eliza," he hugged her back.

"Have a good holiday, Mr. Jones," Arthur smiled.

"You too, Artie." He held out his arms. "Come on. I gave everyone else a hug and you're getting one, too."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Elizaveta's eyes widened when they hugged. She stood there awkwardly as they hugged for longer than appropriate. They smiled at each other and said goodbye.

While walking to Eliza's house, Arthur noticed that she was quieter than usual. He asked her if she was okay, and she said, "When we get to my house, we need to talk."

Arthur's stomach did a flip. "Oh…okay."

When they went into Eliza's room, she locked the door and yelled, "How could you not tell me?!"

"Tell you about what?!" he backed away.

"You and Mr. Jones!"

His heart stopped. "What about us?"

"Don't play dumb. That hug was more than friendly. You used to stay in his classroom after school….It all makes sense now!"

"You've got the wrong idea!" he lied.

"No, I know what's going on!" From her schoolbag emerged her frying pan. "Start talking."

He reluctantly told her everything. By the end of his story, she was giggling on her floor. "You two are adorable together!"

"Shhh!"

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I think you guys make a great couple."

"Yeah, but it's not like we can really hang out anymore…"

She got up off her floor and wielded her frying pan. "Ms. Spears must die."

"Elizaveta, please don't harm anyone."

"Why not?"

"You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care! That bitch is interfering with your adorable relationship! I am not going to let this happen."

"You can't beat her with a frying pan."

"Then we'll have to get rid of her some other way."

Arthur stared at her in confusion. "How?"

"She's threatening to have Mr. Jones fired right? It's easy: we have to make sure that she gets fired first."

* * *

**My science teacher really danced to Gangam Style. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced (we have it on video)**

**Oh, and my science teacher's name is really on my English teacher's mural. Hmmm ;)**

**Please review!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have returned! Sorry, once again. School is consuming me.**

**Oh. My. God. You have to go see _Les Miserables. _I'm a fan of the musical and loved it. Some of my friends had never seen the musical and loved it. IT'S JUST THAT GOOD. Anne Hathaway better get that Oscar. I cried around 5 times. I saw it 3 times, by the way. GO SEE IT! **

**Only a little while longer until season 5!**

**Oh, and thank you guys for over 200 reviews!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Alfred buttoned his shirt with reluctant fingers. It was his and Ms. Spears' two month anniversary and they were going out to dinner. Oh, joy! Oh, rapture! Two long months with that pathetic excuse for a woman. The only positive thing was that as each day went by, it was closer to graduation. Then, he could be done with the bitch. He looked over his reflection. He looked good. Really good (as usual). He smiled at his reflection, and then frowned. The reason why Ms. Spears was after him was because of his looks. She thought he was hot and wanted his body. For the first time, he felt like his gorgeous features were a curse.

At the restaurant, she was loud and obnoxious like always. Her party dress looked a couple sizes too small. Her breasts looked like two watermelons being held up by string. Her makeup was caked onto her face. After spending so much time with her, he realized that she was extremely plain without her makeup. Not necessarily ugly, but not pretty. Just plain. Her boobs were too big for her figure. Alfred was sure that most men find those huge breasts attractive, but he, obviously, did not. The more time he spent with her, the more he was disgusted by the female anatomy.

"Did ya hear that there might not be enough money for new textbooks next year?" she asked through chomps of salad.

Mildly intrigued, he responded, "No. Where did you here that?"

"Principal Cloz told me. He said it's one of the only ways to make some budget cuts without dropping a class."

"That makes sense, I guess. Still not a good thing."

"No. But, you know, I think there are some classes that should be dropped."

He tilted his head to the side. "Like what?"

"Like Spanish."

He sighed. This again. "Why do you say that?" _Why did I even ask?_

"It's fucking useless. Things would be a lot easier if everyone would just learn English."

"This again?" he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Mr. Fernandez works hard at what he does. He'd be out of a job."

"So what? I never liked him."

Alfred's fists clenched under the table. "He's my friend. Oh, by the way, did I ever tell you that I'm fluent in Spanish and Chinese?"

She shrunk in her chair. "No."

"Ah, well now you know. I know bits and pieces of a lot of other languages, too. Not exactly enough to be fluent, but enough to get by if I needed to. Now," he put his hand on his chin, "tell me more about how other languages are useless."

She said nothing. They remained silent for the remainder of the meal and Alfred was grateful for that. _Such a damn bitch. _When he drove her home, he just had to ask the question that was bugging him for months. "I don't get it," he turned to her when he pulled up by her house. "Why the hell do you want me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to date me?"

"You're hot?"

"That can't be it."

"Yeah, it really is."

"You don't me for anything but my looks. I don't like you at all. You don't really like me. Why are you wasting your time with this?"

She smirked. "I can." Then her expression grew serious. "Besides, you're the perfect trophy boyfriend. I show people pictures of you and they're impressed. I even think my perfect little sister is jealous."

Alfred just stared at her, not knowing what to say. She leaned closer to him and he leaned away. She shook her head. "You're a guy. Why don't you want sex?"

"One: I'm gay. Two: I'm not attracted to you. Three: I don't like you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You'll change your mind eventually." She got out of the car and Alfred sped away as fast as possible.

* * *

In his latest letter to Arthur, Alfred wrote:

_I really don't understand why she's hell-bent on getting me in bed. I know I'm hot, but there are other hot guys who would take one look at her boobs at pounce on her. I guess she likes having control over me. I don't know._

Arthur grimaced and shook his head when he read it. He showed all of his letters from Alfred to Elizaveta one day after school.

She growled. "I'm going to kill her."

"Please don't do anything illegal," Arthur told her.

"I won't," she crossed her arms and then muttered, "but if I could, I would."

"I'm worried….What are you planning to do to her?"

"I'm still working on it," she played with her long, brown locks.

"I appreciate your efforts but you really don't have to worry about this."

"Oh, no. No. I'm determined. I will _not _let that hoe touch your Alfred."

Arthur smiled. "Just, like I said: don't do anything illegal."

She then smiled. "Well, I think it's adorable that you guys write letters and stuff."

Arthur blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, it was Mr. Williams' idea."

"He's Mr. Jones' brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm," she put her hand on her chin and her smile turned into a smirk. "I see." Arthur gave her a questioning look and she just laughed.

In history class, Ms. Spears walked in the room to hand some document to Alfred.

"Thanks, Ms. Spears," he put on a small smile.

"You're welcome," she smiled and shook her hips as she left the room, her skirt far too short for that of a teacher. Once she was gone, he grimaced and the class laughed, catching his facial expression. He looked at them. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

"You don't like her?" Feliciano asked through a giggle.

He looked like he was struggling to find an answer, then he finally just shook his head. The class laughed again and he smiled. While this was going on, Arthur noticed Eliza looked like she was in deep thought.

"We don't like her, either," Francis said.

"She's so stupid…" Ludwig muttered.

"All she does is play with her phone," Kiku commented.

"Alright," Alfred laughed, "it's not appropriate for me to talk about my co-workers."

"Oh, who cares?" Elizaveta threw her hands in the air. "Tell us how you really feel!"

Alfred laughed. "I'm already on probation from….you know. I shouldn't say anything more."

"We won't tell," Arthur smiled. The other students agreed and Alfred's smile widened at Arthur.

Alfred just shook his head. "I have nothing nice to say, so I won't say anything at all." He looked at the clock and saw that there were about ten minutes left until the period was over. "Okay, well I don't feel like teaching. Who wants to watch _SpongeBob_?"

While they were watching _SpongeBob, _Alfred said, "I always wanted to try a Krabby Patty."

Almost everyone responded, "Oh my God, me too!"

"It's the only burger that I haven't tried!" Alfred slammed his head on his desk.

"And you never will," said Arthur said loud enough for him to hear.

Alfred lifted his head from his desk and glared at him. "I can dream." His eyes got a dreamy look to them. "It seems so delicious. And everyone knows the only people who don't like Krabby Patties have never tasted one."

"You're off your rocker," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a Squidward, Artie."

Eliaveta quietly giggled next to Arthur. "Hehe, he calls you 'Artie.' "

"Shut up." _This is what I get for telling a yaoi fangirl about my relationship with a hot guy. _

Later in science class, Mr. Kiddur was teaching the class about speed, distance, displacement, and a bunch of other crap that Arthur found useless.

"Ever go to the mall early in the morning," Mr. Kiddur asked, "and see the old people?" Some students chuckled and he said, "No, seriously! Ever see the way they walk? They're so excited. They're like this." He marched around the room while moving his arms like a chicken. Everyone laughed and he stopped. "Don't laugh! They're old!"

Arthur was laughing and Elizaveta leaned over and whispered, "I'm coming over after school. No questions. We have things to discuss."

Arthur knew better than to argue with the Hungarian, so he just nodded.

* * *

After school that day, Francis came walking with Elizaveta.

"Oh, what's _he_ doing here?" Arthur groaned.

Francis put his hand over his chest in shock. "I was invited, Eyebrows!"

"Not by me, Frog!"

"He was invited by me," Elizaveta put her hands between them before they could start hurting each other.

"Why in the name of God would you do that?"

"Because he is going to know what's going on."

"Hell, no!"

"Yes!"

"I won't allow it!"

"Yes, Arthur," she puled the frying pan from her bag.

"Okay," Arthur raised his hands in defense. He then glared at Francis. "You better know what you're doing, Eliza."

Back at Arthur's house, the three were lying on the Brit's bedroom floor while watching _The Nanny. _

"What did you want to tell me?" Francis asked.

"Well," Elizaveta smiled, "Arthur and Mr. Jones are in love."

"Elizaveta!" his face burst into a brilliant shade of red. Elizaveta absentmindedly threw a pillow at his head.

Francis exploded into a fit of laughter. "Oh, mon Dieu!" he wiped his eyes of tears. "This is rich!"

"I will murder you!" Arthur yelled and had to be restrained by Elizaveta.

"Oh, calm down," Francis chuckled. "I can picture you two making a very cute couple." His eyes darkened, "And making very hot sex."

Elizaveta slapped him. "Enough! Although, I agree…"

Arthur crawled under his bed to hide his burning face.

"Anyway, the reason why you're here is because we have a problem."

"Oh?"

"Yes; Ms. Spears."

"What's she doing?"

"To make a long story short: blackmailing Mr. Jones and interfering with their relationship. We need to get her fired immediately."

"Hmmmmm," Francis stroked his stubble in thought. Arthur timidly came out from under the bed. "This will be hard to do without us getting in trouble," Francis muttered.

"I know," Elizaveta sighed, "that's why we need all of the help we can get."

The trio sat in silence for a couple minutes. Francis spoke, "She's still on probation, isn't she?"

"I think so," Arthur nodded. "Mr. Jones still is."

"Right. So a little thing could get her fired. Principal Cloz already dislikes her."

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" Elizaveta asked.

Francis smirked. "We're going to need Mr. Jones' help."

* * *

The next day, the three went to Mr. Jones after class. "We have something to discuss," Elizaveta declared.

"Okay," Alfred sat down at his desk. "What's up?"

"First of all, we know about you and him," she put her arm around Arthur who then shoved her away.

The color drained from Alfred's face. "Arthur!"

"But it's cool!" Elizaveta told him. "We're not gonna tell. We want to help."

He calmed down a little. "Help with what?"

"Getting ride of You-Know-Who."

He just sighed. "I don't want any of you getting involved with me and her."

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"You guys will wind up getting in trouble."

"So?" said Francis. "We're seniors; we have a few more months and then we're out of here."

"But, still…"

Arthur was getting annoyed. "We don't care, okay? We need to get rid of her!"

Alfred smiled. "Oooo, anxious, are we?" Arthur muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms. "Anyway, how do you plan to get her fired?"

"I say we don't get her fired and get rid of her another way," Elizaveta took her frying pan from her bag.

Arthur looked exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you: nothing illegal?!"

"I have no problem with it," Alfred laughed.

Arthur looked at him with surprised eyes. "We can't injure her!"

"Why not?" the teacher and students asked.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not even going to explain why we can't hurt a teacher."

"I want her to suffer," Alfred said darkly.

"Yes!" Elizaveta had crazy eyes.

Francis and Arthur looked at each other uncomfortably. "Uh, guys?" Francis poked them.

Alfred stood up. "Sorry." He sighed. "Sadly, Arthur's right. We can't hurt her."

"Damn," Elizaveta grumbled.

"What's plan B?"

Francis clapped his hands together. "What if we had hard evidence that she harasses you?"

"What do you mean?"

He smirked devilishly. "What if we get her to sext you?"

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to vomit all over the floor. "I don't want to see that!"

"That's the point!" Elizaveta jumped in the air. Arthur was sitting in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. He did _not _want to listen to this conversation. "If she does that," Elizaveta continued, "then you could go to Principal Cloz and make a complaint for sexual harassment!"

Alfred slowly smiled. "Hey, yeah!"

"Wait," Arthur came back over to them, "how will you get her to sext you without evidence that you asked for it? I mean, how do we get her to do it without you sending a text asking?"

"I could ask for it in person," he shrugged.

"You think she'd do it?"

Alfred laughed at that. "That desperate hoe? Oh, yeah."

They laughed, but then Arthur thought of something. "But what if she then tells Cloz about us?"

"I really don't think he'd believe her then," Alfred said. "Like, she sexts me, I complain, and then she goes to him and says something like _that?"_

"Good point," Arthur smiled.

Alfred laughed. "This might actually work! I…I might finally be rid of her! I'm so happy! I need to run around!" He darted out the classroom door. They followed him and saw him running up and down the hallway. Arthur thanked God it was lunchtime and no one was there to see.

Alfred came back to them. "I'll….ugh," he struggled to catch his breath, "I'll discreetly ask her today. You kids go have lunch."

In the Teacher's Lounge, Alfred called Ms. Spears over to him. She trotted over. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something in private?"

"Okay. We can go in my classroom."

There they went and Alfred spoke. "Look," his voice was in a whisper, "I've changed my mind. I want you."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he lied through his teeth. "I…I think you made me straight."

"I knew I could do it," she smiled. "So, do you want me to come over tonight?" she purred and placed her hand over his groin.

He swallowed. "Not tonight. I have far too much work to do. But…if you could maybe send me a picture?"

Her smile widened. "Oh, of course. I'll send some to you tonight," she moved in and kissed his lips.

He shivered in disgust and wrapped his arms around her, kissing back and trying not to vomit.

"Wait," she pulled away, "what suddenly made you change your mind?"

_Shit. _"I've just been thinking about it for a while. I don't know. I just know that I want you. I can't explain my feelings," he scratched the back of his neck and pretended to act shy.

"Aw, okay. You'll get your pictures tonight," she kissed him once again. "Let's go back out before someone catches us."

He nodded. As soon as they passed by a water fountain, he ran to it and drank like a horse. She tasted like whore. He would have nightmares about that kiss for months. Despite this, he was happy as can be. Soon, he could _finally _be done with her. He could hug and kiss his little Brit again. He smiled and thought about Arthur. They would continue their afternoon "tutoring" sessions. They would talk and laugh and be happy. Then, after graduation, they could really be together!

Ms. Spears looked at him. "Why are you so happy?"

His smile widened and he shrugged. "What can I say? Life is sweet."

* * *

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter. The next chapter will be the last. I just, ugh. I'm going to be honest. I hate writing this story. My heart is just not into it.**

**Oh, and my science teacher did make fun of the way old people walk.**

**Please review!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the obscenely late update and short length of this chapter. I had zero desire to write this. **

**Have you been watching season 5? ISN'T THAT ANIMATION BEAUTIFUL? I love it!**

**For you Les Miz fans out there: my school is doing a medley of it for our spring concert. To hear 'I Dreamed a Dream' sing by a full choir, ahhh. It's so beautiful. Be jealous :P**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Both to Alfred's delight and disgust, Ms. Spears sent him pictures of her…._private _parts later that night on his phone. Alfred needed to gulp down three cans of soda to prevent vomiting. He was never so glad for being gay. Matthew almost fainted at the sight of those awful pictures (Alfred figured that if he had to see those pictures, Matthew did, too). They would forever be burned into his and the Canadian's memory. Alfred went to bed that night giddy for the events the next day had in store.

Alfred was debating when he should tell Principal Cloz about the pictures. He could tell him in the morning and get it over with. He could tell him at lunch. He could tell him at the end of the day. He could tell his students he needed to step out for a minute and tell him at some random time. The possibilities were endless!

When he finally got to school, he decided to tell Cloz at the end of the day. He wanted to do this with the least amount of students knowing as possible. When he had Arthur's class, he whispered to him, "I've got the pictures." Arthur stared at him with wide eyes and a devilish grin. Alfred winked and regained his teaching composure.

"Mr. Jones seems extra hyper today," Kiku observed and told Arthur.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I wonder why…"

Alfred looked extra nice today. He was wearing tight black pants that hugged his perfectly sculpted body in all of the right places and a white shirt with buttons ready to pop any second. Arthur couldn't wait until he could finally kiss that beauty whenever he wanted. Kiss him, or run his hands all over that body. Either option. Or both. Arthur mentally scolded himself. No dirty thoughts in school. No, no. Discipline.

At lunch, Arthur took Elizaveta and Francis to a less crowded part of the lunchroom to tell them the news.

"Perfect!" Elizaveta clapped her hands together. Her green eyes darkened and a wicked grin was spread across her face. "That bitch is going to get what she deserves," she said darkly.

Francis took a few steps away from her and then smiled at Arthur, "Ah, I cannot wait to see what happens!"

"Aside from the situation with Mr. Jones," Arthur said, "imagine having a math teacher who is actually smart and knows what she's doing."

"That would be nice," said Francis.

"Yeah, one who could actually read a face clock," Elizaveta rolled her eyes at the memory.

"And knows that American isn't a language," Arthur shuddered at the overwhelming sensation of stupidity flowing through his veins.

Alfred could barely contain himself during lunch. He wanted to scream into Ms. Spears' face, "You're a stupid whore and will never get my dick!" But, obviously, he did not. He actually avoided her as much as he possibly could. He feared she would ask him if he liked those pictures. He could see her now: her lipstick-smothered lips curling into a seductive smile and asking, "Did you touch yourself?" He immediately halted his thoughts after that. _The fuck is wrong with my brain?_

Moving on. Alfred said "see ya!" to his students after 8th period and couldn't get the smile off his face. He took out his phone and reluctantly made sure the pictures were still there and he didn't accidentally delete them or something. To his relief, they were still in his text messages. He put his phone in his pocket and left his classroom, locking it. _Here we go. _

Principal Cloz's office was small but extravagant. It more resembled a living room than a room in the workplace. It had a fancy carpet, big book shelves with dark wood, a beautiful piano, a few bland pictures on the wall, and a big desk and black leather chair. The room could give you a mixed feeling of intimidation and being at home. Alfred, being the youngest member of the staff, knew that Principal Cloz looked down on him slightly. The loud blonde would be lying if he said the older man didn't daunt him. He knocked on the door and his happy confidence started to deflate when the strict man said, "Come in."

Alfred entered quickly and shut the door behind him. "Principal Cloz?"

"Mr. Jones?" he looke dup from whatever paper he was reading and motioned for him to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. Alfred sat and his nerves started to kick up. Too many bad memories sitting in the principal's office when he was a student. He was reminded of the time he got in trouble for getting in a fight with an equally loud Prussian over which one of them was more awesome.

"Is there something you need?' Cloz asked.

"Oh, yeah," Alfred broke out of his daydream. "I, uh, this is a little hard to say, but-"

"Just spit it out."

Impatient bastard. "Right, ha, sorry. I'm filing a complaint."

"For what?"

He took a deep breath. "One of the other staff members has been sexually harassing me." _Well, that wasn't awkward at all. _

Principal Cloz raised his thin eyebrows. "What? Who?"

"Ms. Spears."

He eyed Alfred with an indecipherable look. "What has she been doing?"

"She's been trying to get me to engage in sexual activity when I repeatedly told her that I am not interested in any way. She has tried to kiss me a few times and last night, she sent me pictures."

Cloz seemed both surprised and disgusted by this news. "Pictures? What, did she send them through a text message?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have the pictures?"

Alfred nodded and got his phone from his pocket. He opened up the pictures and gave his phone to Principal Cloz. The usually stoic man's jaw nearly dropped and his face contorted. Alfred forced himself to keep a straight face. Cloz announced over the loudspeaker, "Ms. Spears, please come to my office. Ms. Spears, please come to my office. _Now._"

He turned off the speaker and sat there in silence. It was awkward and Alfred started to play with a button on his sleeve to occupy himself. Around three minutes later, Ms. Spears arrived and entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, Principal…Cloz?" she paused when she saw Alfred sitting there. She blinked a few times. "What's going on?"

"Sit. Down," his words were ice.

She looked around the room. "There aren't any more chairs…"

"Grab the piano bench and _sit._"

She did what she was told.

Principal Cloz, Alfred's phone still in his hand, showed her the screen. 'Care to explain _these?_"

The blood drained from her face. "I…that's…"

Alfred really had to fight his urge to smirk now. This was too good.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Cloz's stare didn't falter.

"He," she looked at Alfred, "asked for them!"

"Mr. Jones came to me filing a complaint about your sexual advance son him, and you have the audacity to say that?"

"But, but," her eyes were filling with tears, "he's my boyfriend!"

Alfred did let out a quiet snort at the desperation in her voice. They both looked at him. "She's lying," he said.

"This man is gay," Cloz said to her, "that's the whole reason we had that problem earlier in the year."

Ms. Spears sputtered—something Alfred had never heard her do before—and then smirked. "Oh, oh yeah? Well, he's romantically involved with a student!"

_Stay calm, stay cool, _Alfred told himself.

Principal Cloz's head whipped around to him. "What?!"

"That is not true!" Alfred's voice rose.

"Yes, it is!" Ms. Spears stood up. "You're Arthur's boyfriend!"

"Really? I thought I was supposed to be your boyfriend," Alfred's eyes darkened in malice and he smirked.

"Ms. Spears, this is a very serious accusation you're making," Cloz said. "What proof do you have?"

"Proof? I don't need proof. You can just see it! The way they interact!"

"I have tutored Arthur in the past, so we have spent more time together than I have with most of my students. That is all."

Principal Cloz glared at Ms. Spears. "I don't believe you for one second."

"Why the fuck not?!" she yelled.

His anger only increased at her swear. "One: do not curse at me. I am your superior. And you have zero proof and are about to lose your job for sexually harassing a fellow employee. You obviously made up some random lie that would get him in trouble, too. Besides, I've seen the way Mr. Jones interacts with all of his students. He's unprofessionally friendly and childish with all of them. I don't think Arthur is an exception."

If Ms. Spears wasn't in such deep shit, Alfred would have been slightly offended.

"Ms. Spears," Principal Cloz's voice was calm, "you're fired."

The woman stood there in shock before tears streamed down her face. Ludwig once told Alfred about a German word, _schadenfreude_, which means 'happiness at the misfortune of others.' He never understood the word more perfectly than this exact moment.

When Alfred left the building, he jumped for joy and shouted, "Woo hoo!" He ran to his car and drove home as quickly as he could. He skipped into his house, laughing like a maniac, and ran to Matthew. He hugged his brother and squeezed him hard.

"She got fired!" he exclaimed. "Our plan worked! It worked!"

"That's wonderful!" Matthew smiled brightly.

Alfred's phone vibrated. He got a text from Ms. Spears. It read:

_Your lucky that Cloz is a retard. Have fun fuckin the kid. Goodbye. _

He cringed at her grammar. He deleted all messages and pictures from Ms. Spears and blocked her number. He also blocked her on Facebook.

The school was instantly buzzing with rumors of why Ms. Spears had gotten fired. Some said it was because Cloz finally realized how stupid she was and that she wasn't fit to teach. Some said it was because Cloz finally saw how slutty she dressed. However, most agreed that it had to do with Mr. Jones because of the way the history teacher was literally prancing around the school. A lot of students figured the reason was related to the argument they had witnessed in the lunch room months ago. But, no one really cared why she was fired. They were all really glad that she was gone.

Arthur, Elizaveta, and Francis rejoiced upon hearing the news.

"We did it!" Francis laughed joyfully.

"Yes!" Elizaveta jumped up and down.

Arthur's face hurt from smiling so much. "God, how could I ever repay you two for helping?"

"Trust us," Elizaveta put a hand on his shoulder, "getting rid of her benefits us, too."

History class was very hard to get through that day. Alfred and Arthur couldn't look at each other without smiling. They both had the strong urge to hug each other. The end of the day could not come fast enough. Arthur stayed in his seat when the final bell rung. Alfred ran to his door, shut it, locked it, and turned around with a huge grin. Arthur grinned back and got out his seat. They ran to each other and embraced. Alfred was holding onto the smaller Brit so tightly that he lifted him right off the ground. Normally, Arthur would have minded, but you know. A few stray tears of utter relief fell from Arthur's emeralds. Alfred wiped them away and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Arthur opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and felt the American's tongue explore his mouth. He cupped Alfred's face in his hands and realized that he was still in his arms.

"Al," he broke away.

"Hm?"

"Can you put me down now?"

"Nope."

Arthur rolled his eyes but was still grinning. "You idiot." Alfred chuckled and so did Arthur. "I still can't believe it," he said breathlessly. "I can't believe we're finally rid of her."

"I know, I know. I blocked her in every way possible."

"Good. What exactly did happen, by the way?"

Alfred told him the story and Arthur laughed gleefully. "She cried! That is _brilliant!"_

"That's not very nice," Alfred laughed.

"You're laughing, too!"

"I know."

Arthur shook his head and kissed him on the nose. He couldn't wait for graduation.

So, when graduation day finally arrived, Arthur was so excited that he felt sick. He got a scholarship in music for college and various other academic awards. After the ceremony, Elizaveta came up to him with tears filled in her eyes. Tears filled in his eyes, too, and they hugged.

"We have to keep in touch," she cried.

"We will," he assured.

"I have to hear about you and Alfred."

He laughed and smacked her arm. She laughed too and bid him farewell. Francis approached him and they just stared at each other. Rivals since childhood. Then, they slowly smiled. They hugged.

"Keep in touch, oui?"

"Sure thing, Frog."

Arthur did keep in touch with Elizaveta, Francis, Kiku, and all of his other friends from school. He told his family that he was going to live in a dorm in college. They, like with most things, didn't care what he did. They didn't care nor find out that Arthur lied, and that he moved in with his former history teacher. Years later, Arthur never informed them of their engagement or their wedding.

Arthur and Alfred were sitting together with their fingers intertwined, matching rings on their left fingers. They were staring up into the clear night sky of New York City. It was their three-year anniversary.

"You know what I was wondering?" Alfred spoke.

"What?"

"What ever happened to Ms. Spears?"

Arthur laughed. "Who knows? She's probably a hooker."

"Most likely," he nuzzled Arthur's neck. "Well, I guess it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"Nope," Arthur lightly scratched Alfred's head (he swears, the man was just like a puppy sometimes). They were happy, in love, and rid of the desperate hoe. Life was sweet.

* * *

**The End (Yay!)**

**My God, it is FINALLY over! I want to thank you all for being so understanding. I started to dislike this story around chapter 3. I don't know why. I think it was because I had no idea where I was going with it. Bleh.**

**I'm sorry if the ending was crappy and rushed, but it's the best I could have possibly produced without going on about nonsense. ****I'm really glad you guys enjoyed this story, though. Your reviews make me happy!**

**I'm going to write a new story. However, I will be going to a completely different fandom.**

**Are you familiar with the BBC series, _Sherlock? _If not, I HIGHLY recommend it. It is very well written and dramatic. The actors are absolutely brilliant. (I AM IN LOVE WITH BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!) For you _Doctor Who _fans, Steven Moffat is a co-writer. Yes. PREPARE FOR FEELS.**

**Anyway, I will be posting a JohnLock (Sherlock x Watson). I have already started chapter one. However, I need help. For those of you planning to read it, could you please leave suggestions for a case? I'm pretty stuck with that...**

**I hope you enjoyed this story more than I did.**

**Eat your vegetables, stay in school, don't do drugs, blah blah blah. **

**Lots of love, **

**Gianna~**


End file.
